Everything About You and Me
by butIdoLOVEyoU
Summary: A friendship of a life time could be a love that is worth life it self. Can they notice it? SxS and various pairings
1. Arc I: Chapter One: Ordinary Days

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any future new characters I add.

A/n: Okay...something new! The rating will eventually go up but that's ways from now. I hope u like and PLZ REVIEW!!!

* * *

**Summery: **Life drives one in circles, whether in pairs or in trios; it moves one forward. Perhaps, it takes time to notice the things you have in front of you; to fully accept. But either way a friendship of a life time could be a love that is worth life it self. You just have to notice it, get a grasp of it. However, there are things along the way that you must live...play with until you get the feel...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everything About You and Me**

----butIdoLOVEyoU---- 

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

!!!!...Chapter One: Ordinary Days?...!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

* * *

"NARUTO!! Give it back to me!" Screamed a little bubble gum head at the age of nine.

"Sasuke-kun can you get HIM." She pointed and accused the obnoxious blond boy running with an item clutched in his hands, "to give me back MY LETTER!!"

Said boy sighed in desperation. He liked playing with those two, but sometimes the blond's obnoxious ways and the pink haired girl's voice were irritating. If he didn't get the letter back, he wouldn't be able to go back to his peaceful coloring. After a minute of observing the blond running around, waving a white envelope, and an angry Sakura, he decided to get the stupid item.

"Sure, but you have to promise to stop talking for the next ten minutes."

The girl turned facing him. "Ten minutes! Are you crazy?! That's way to much time Sasuke-kun," she screeched bewildered.

"Fine, I guess you're going to have to wait until your mom and dad get back." He then smirked. He knew she was going to give in. After all, the grown-ups had gone to the market and wouldn't be back for a while.

The only person in the house was sitting at the kitchen table reading some orange book. He was supposed to be watching over them, but the book seemed so enticing that he didn't even notice the turmoil that was destroying the living room right next door. The desperate girl just pouted. She looked around the house and spotted the silver haired man in the kitchen. She then smiled. "It won't work," said Sasuke who had been watching her. Sakura pouted some more. She looked from Sasuke to the blond and finally at the adult who sat pleasantly at the kitchen table while hell had broken loose five minutes earlier. "Fine."

The blond was happily running around the house with the letter above his head. _'Ha, just wait until she sees who it's from.' _His grin broadened at the name he read from the envelope. _'She'll go crazy'_ he thought.

He had walked outside a couple of minutes earlier to get the mail and found a letter for the girl, he had flashed it to her and as soon as he did he jetted off, wanting to excite her for the grand finale.

The blond circled around the couch, while Sakura pursued him. Across from him, Sasuke sat with his back facing the plasma TV. It looked like he had been coloring on the coffee table, but now he watched him run from Sakura. "A little help here," shouted Naruto to the boy that continued to look at him. Sakura had stopped chasing him and he took the opportunity to run past Sasuke.

Without noticing he ran into Sasuke's outstretched leg, causing him to trip. His face hit the floor hard as his grip on the letter slackened. Sakura laughed at him and then snatched the letter from his hands.

"Thanks, Sasuke-kun."

"Whatever," said the uninterested boy.

"Hey, what was that for?" Naruto stood of the floor holding his face while glaring at Sasuke from in-between his fingers. "

That's for being loud," answered the boy in a bored manner. "And for taking my letter," chimed Sakura.

"Well you didn't have to trip me for it," stated Naruto as he released his face. "It's not important anyways."

"Yes it is."

"Not its not."

"Yes it is," countered Sakura.

"No it's not," answer an amused blond.

"YES. IT. IS." Screeched an angry Sakura.

"Not it's not," yelled the boy even louder.

"YES IT IS!" Sakura was so angry that she advanced forward clutching the letter in her hands.

"No it's not," said the boy as he too advanced forward with a devious smirk.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, "Great, another shouting match," he mumbled under his breath. He then got up and walked in between the two. "Look, I didn't ask uncle to bring me here so I can hear you yell and fight. If I wanted that I would have picked a fight with Stupid. So could you please be QUITE!"

Naruto and Sakura looked at Sasuke and then at each other, but quickly averted eye contact. Sakura looked down at her wrinkled letter while Naruto watched her from the corner of his eyes. A smile spread over his features as he awaited the exciting scene. He mentally counted, _'One, Two, Thr...'  
_  
"WHAT!"

Sasuke quickly looked at the angry girl. _'This isn't good.'_ He walked over to the couch and watched as Sakura glared daggers at a smiling Naruto.

"URGH! I'M GOING TO HURT YOU NARUTO!" She quickly launched herself forward, hitting the said boy right on his left cheek. The boy didn't have enough time to evade the punch and fell on his bottom as soon as the punch connected. He held his stomach as he laughed hysterically.

Sasuke was confused. Shouldn't the blond be complaining about how she caught him off guard, therefore managing to hit him? Instead he was doubled over on the floor laughing like crazy. He just eyed him some more and then looked at Sakura who tore the envelope without opening it in half. She then threw it in Naruto's face. _'Okay?'_

"Stupid Naruto, making me run like crazy for a stupid letter." She then marched over to the couch and sat next to Sasuke. Sasuke eyed the girl curiously before asking,

"What did it say?"

"WHAT DID IT SAY?!" screeched a fuming Sakura. After calming herself down she stated.

"Nothing?" She really didn't know what it said.

"SOO," asked a puzzled Sasuke.

"So! It's a letter from Creepy Boy!"

"Oh," said an understanding Sasuke. _'No wonder she reacted like that.'_ Naruto had her running over a letter from said person. He knew who Creepy Boy was and he wouldn't deny it, he was creepy. Not in some scary sense, but more of a weird way. Everything about him was creepy. From his bowl cut hair, to his fuzzy eyebrows and worst of all: that green spandex. Sasuke shuddered at the thought of the boy.

Naruto's laughing had settled down by now. "You should have seen your face," he said to Sakura as he got off the floor.

"SHUT-UP," shot back a still angry Sakura. After all, she had expected it to be from someone else. She didn't know who, but the thought of a letter made it extremely exciting. As soon as she saw the letter, she remembered when her mom's friend was talking about a mysterious letter she had gotten which was very romantic. She thought that it could have been the same for her, obviously forgetting the fact that it could have been Lee.

She didn't understand it, but the grown-ups found it cute that he liked her. Especially the way he would stop by with flowers to ask for her. Sakura had known him since the age of seven and two years later she regretted ever smiling at him because after that he wouldn't leave her alone.

Sasuke looked at a quiet Naruto with a grin all over his face. He then looked at the girl next to him, who was currently pouting. He knew how it felt to always be pestered. At the age of nine he had his own fangirls who were always chasing him around; which is definitely annoying. He just sighed and walked over to the coloring book, he kneeled down and asked, "Are we going to finish coloring?"

Naruto and Sakura nodded before walking over to him, both forgetting the incident.

-

-

A couple of minutes later, the grown ups walked into the house with bags in their hands. They had obviously been out buying food at the market.

"Yondaime, did you get the bag out of the back seat?" Said person looked at the bags of groceries he was carrying in. He then placed them near the door and went back to the car.

A beautiful lady walked in with two bags in each hand. She walked into the living room smiling at how quietly the kids were playing.

"Hi there," she greeted them.

"Hi," they all answered.

"Any problems?"

Sakura quickly looked at Naruto and then back at her mommy. "No mommy, we are just coloring."

"Nice, sweetie. I'll put this in the kitchen and get started on lunch. Then Daddy and I will take you guys over to the park. How does that sound?"

"Great," said an over excited Naruto. The others just looked at Mrs. Uzumaki and nodded.

"Fine, I'll be in the kitchen if any one needs me." She then proceeded over to the kitchen, placing the bags on the counter. She turned to the other person in the room. "Still reading that book?"

Kakashi looked up from his book and smiled, "Yeah, you should read it some time. It can help you in certain areas."

"No thanks I don't need the help, unlike you." She grinned as she said the last part to him.

"Well, for your information I am doing way better than you and Yondaime, this is mere entertainment." He then leaned back into his chair and continued to read.

"So, did they cause any troubles?"

"I don't know. I heard them screaming at each other. I believe Naruto took something from Sakura and she was chasing him around. If he's still alive?...I don't know." The lady just smiled. She wondered why she always left Kakashi watching over them. He never bothered to see what was wrong with them. _'I guess it's because they are still breathing,_' she then proceeded to unload the bags.

Once Yondaime walked back into the house, he picked up the bags he left at the door and headed straight into the kitchen, not being noticed other than by Sasuke who smirked at him.

"Hey man, still reading?"

Kakashi looked up from his book at Yondaime who stood next to his wife helping her unload the bags. "Yeah."

"Any troubles?"

"Nah, the usual." Yondaime then walked over to the counter table situated in the middle of the kitchen. He took a seat next to Kakashi and looked at the trio, who two of them hadn't noticed him.

Sasuke felt like they were being watched and turned his head towards the person watching them. He saw Yondaime sitting there looking at them, he then waved at him and Sasuke smiled.

Yondaime turned to his wife, who was making grilled sandwiches. He smiled at the back of her and thought _'How lucky.'_ He then looked at his kids and then back at his wife.

Everything had turned out perfect for him. His children were his light, his smiles and happy moments. He started dating Iris during their last year of high school. If his old friends looked at him now they wouldn't believe that he had actually settled down. Back in high school he was known as the ultimate player. His looks got him anything he wanted. He had dated many girls, but none that made him feel like Iris did.

He recalled the day that he told Kakashi that he was in love. Kakashi had laughed at him and told him, "Yeah, in love with some ass." Kakashi had been there with him through thick and thin. He was also one of the ultimate players back in high-school who happened to be like a brother to him. They had known each other since their first school year. Kakashi looked like the serious type, which fooled many people. He was the crazy one out of the gang of three. Kakashi would do all the unthinkable, while he was the laid back joker type of guy. To complete the aloof duo was Iris. She was the smart, respectable, outgoing one. She was the one that set them straight when they would go overboard and the one that would help them when they got in trouble. She was the sweet angel with a bad temper.

Yondaime had realized his feelings for her during their last year of high school. She used to be like his little sister until his feelings developed into something deeper. At first, he was afraid of telling her since he didn't want to mess up their years of friendship.

Yondaime smiled at the memory. He had been a mess for about two months. When he decided to tell Kakashi he joked about the type of love he was feeling. He didn't blame him though, since neither of them had been in love before. They only dated girls to relieve their needs, even though Yondaime was a lot nicer when it came to braking up with the girl. After he set him straight of whom he was in love with, Kakashi was speechless. If it wasn't for Kakashi's advice to tell her how he felt, he would still be out there screwing some random girl. He appreciated Kakashi for helping him out, even though he seemed way too sure that everything would work out. It turned out that Iris confessed her feelings for him to Kakashi.

After dating Iris for a couple of years and finishing College, they proceeded with their new life. It was a major twist since Iris was offered a chance to model. At first she didn't want to, but once she discovered that Yondaime was going to be her agent she accepted. After two years they found themselves with Naruto and Sakura. They turned out to be fraternal twins. Naruto was the same exact replicate of him while Sakura of her mother.

Iris was perfect. She was smart, funny, caring, helpful, beautiful and a good mother. She always put her family before her. That's why he fell in love with her. Back during their younger years she would always nag at all the stunts him and Kakashi would pull. He then realized it was because she cared for their safety.

"Lunch everyone." Yondaime was brought out of his trance by his wife's voice. She was placing the sandwiches on the table with glasses of apple juice. She smiled up at him while she placed a plate in front of him. Her green eyes held him captive. They were one of the things that fascinated him. Her bright pink hair, her warm smile, her green eyes and her delicate face drove him crazy.

He smiled at her and then turned his head to the running foot steps of his son and the yelling of Sakura.

"Naruto give it back, give it back. Sasuke-kun get him to give it to me. Its mines," said a whining Sakura. When she caught sight of her father she ran to him. "Daddy, Naruto won't give me my painting."

"Haha," laughed Naruto as he stopped running and waved the picture in the air. Sakura was ready to launch herself at him, but was stopped by her father. "Naruto, give it back to her." He didn't say it in a stern voice, but in a playful manner.

Naruto looked at his dad and then at his mom. She was placing plates around the counter table. "Give it back Naruto."

"Fine, here you go tattle tale."

"Am not."

"Are too."

"Am not," Screamed Sakura while Sasuke walked past them and sat at the table, across from Kakashi. "ARE TOO!"

"Enough you two, could you please just sit and be quiet or no park."

They looked at each other and after a couple seconds of glaring surrendered. "Fine."

Sakura walked over and sat in between her uncle Kakashi and her dad while Naruto sat across from his dad with a huge grin on his face as he looked at his plate. Iris just shook her head while she went to get herself a plate.

"See, that's what they did when you were gone," said Kakashi. Yondaime looked at his kids and then at Sasuke who sat in his chair like he was bored.

"What's the matter Sasuke?" Sasuke looked up at him and smiled. "Nothing just thinking how I've stayed long enough with these fools."

The grown ups laughed while Sakura and Naruto knitted their eyebrows and looked at Sasuke. "Hey, what's that supposed to mean?" asked Naruto, or more like whined.

"It means you're annoying."

"Am not," Naruto retaliated.

"Yes you are Naruto." Sakura said.

"So are you Sakura." Everyone laughed at the fact that Sakura tried excluding herself from being annoying.

* * *

Special thanks to my wonderful beta! U rock Hersheys Rock!!!!

And of course, thanks to my supporters and reviewers! LOVE U GUYS!


	2. Arc I: Chapter Two: Recreation

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any future new characters I add.

A/n: Thank you to: TISHNI and ACENTHA1022!!! I appreciate it that you guys took the time to review.

* * *

**Summery**Life drives one in circles, whether in pairs or in trios; it moves one forward. Perhaps, it takes time to notice the things you have in front of you; to fully accept. But either way a friendship of a life time could be a love that is worth life it self. You just have to notice it, get a grasp of it. However, there are things along the way that you must live...play with until you get the feel... 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everything About You and Me**

----butIdoLOVEyoU---- 

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

!!!!...Chapter TWO: Recreation...!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Thanks to my wonderful beta: Hersheys Rock!! **

* * *

After lunch and cleaning the mess that Naruto and Sakura made during their food fight, the grown-ups decided to take them to the park. It was currently summer vacation so there was no school for the young ones until three more weeks. Kakashi, being a high-school teacher was on vacation and Yondaime had the day off. They decided to walk to the park since it was only a few blocks away. 

Once at the park Naruto picked up sand from the sand box and rubbed it into Sakura's hair. He then started throwing pebbles at Sasuke.

Sasuke and Sakura decided to get back at Naruto; therefore, they ganged up on him. Sakura chased him around while Sasuke went to get his water bottle. After he got his water bottle he hid behind a tree waiting until they raced by there. When Naruto was only a few feet away, Sasuke jumped in front of him and threw the water all over him. Naruto was so startled that he fell over while Sasuke wet him. Sakura then took some sand and rubbed it down the front of his shirt which was wet.

The adults watched the trio laugh and play as they took turns teasing each other. "So how is Anko?"

Kakashi turned to Iris who held onto Yondaime's hand while they followed the path that the young ones ran around only a couple of minutes ago. "She's fine. Complaining since she was asked to work the summer, tutoring those who failed last semester."

"Like always, so is Sasuke okay?"

"The discussed devil?! Yeah, he's fine. You know...he reminds me of someone."

Yondaime and Iris both called out together, "I wonder who?" They both looked at Kakashi who was smirking, and then they all laughed.

"You know when I first met you I thought you were this mean boy. You looked so serious and stuff that I was scared to go around you. If it wasn't for the fact that I caught you putting a fake spider on Anko's bag I would have never spoken to you"

"Well yeah, you know what they say looks can be deceiving." Yondaime had been quietly listening to Kakashi and Iris talking. He too remembered the incident. "Yeah, then I was blamed for it because I happened to sit right behind her and I was laughing."

They all laughed at the images that played in their head.

"Mommy, mommy can I go on the sprinklers."

"Not now Sakura, how about when the crowd lessens. Instead go play over there on the swings." Sakura looked over at the swing and spotted someone she's wanted to see.

"Oh, okay."

"When are his parents coming back?" "The Uchihas?"

"No, the Uchihas," stated Yondaime sarcastically.

"Oh, the day after tomorrow."

"I though they were coming back today," stated Iris. "Well yeah, but they got delayed. Itachi got sick so they are waiting two more days."

"Oh."

They continued to walk and stopped in front of a bench. They looked around for the trio and spotted all of them. They then sat at the bench; Kakashi sat in-between Yondaime and Iris placing his hands over their shoulders.

"So, how's life now a days?"

"Amazing, you should try it sometimes," stated Yondaime.

"Very funny, but no thanks. Already living in it." Iris just shook her head and started talking to them.

"Pretty good, I mean with Yondaime working it can get pretty chaotic around the house. When he was around we could have split them half the time which resulted in less turmoil, even though half the time he would help them create the chaos."

Yondaime just laughed. He loved spending time with Naruto and Sakura. They were always arguing, but yet they always stuck up for each other. He loved it more when all three of them would just act crazy making a big mess which they knew Iris would come along to nag about.

He then asked, "You know I don't understand why you and Anko don't have kids of your own. Instead you're always taking care of ours or Mitoko's and Fugaku's brats. You should really take a step forward."

"You mean drown ourselves into that responsibility. We love kids and all but we don't picture ourselves with them twenty-four-seven. Anko and I had a meaningful conversation and we concluded that we are responsibility free and content with just each other, at least for now. Maybe when we are close to being crippled we can have ourselves a child to entertain our lives." He laughed at his last statement.

"Well then, if you're happy I guess its okay."

"Of course its okay. We live a fabulous life, not only that but being teachers we've seen it all."

"I guess you can think of those school brats your children then." Iris then looked up at a grinning Kakashi.

"I guess your right Iris, but only the obnoxious ones, they make life more interesting, unlike the dull little ones." "I guess you can't wait for the trio to get to high-school," stated Yondaime.

"Nope, that will be the third best day of my life."

"What are the other two," asked Iris.

"One, the day you and Yondaime got together and two, the day that Anko and I got together. Would have said forth, but the trios birth won't be as exciting as their high-school life." Yondaime and Iris both elbowed Kakashi in the stomach.

"Baka! My children's birth date is more important than your high school fantasies."

"She's right Kakashi."

"Okay okay, it will be my FOURTH best day." They all laughed at the thought.

"If it isn't Mutt breath and Stupid."

"If it isn't Chicken head," said Kiba.

"Uchiha." Sasuke grinned while he glared at Sai.

"Hi Sai, Kiba-Kun."

"Hi Sakura," answered Kiba while Sai who happened to be too caught up glaring at the Uchiha hadn't notice Sakura's presence. "Not again," mumbled Sakura under her breath. She knew perfectly well that Sasuke and Sai didn't like each other. Kiba was another story, he was pretty nice and funny. Sasuke gave him the nick name Mutt breath as a friendly thing while he got Chicken head because of his hair.

"My lovely Sakura." When she heard her name she turned around while Sasuke took notice that she was there. Sakura didn't know what to do; she wanted to run for her life, literally run. But it was impossible since Lee was very close. _'Stupid Naruto for bringing him over.'_

"Uhm...hi Cre-- I mean Lee." Sasuke smirked while Kiba laughed because Sakura was so close to calling him Creepy Boy.

"My lovely Sakura, I didn't expect to see you here on such a lovely day. Now that you're here would you mind taking a walk with me?"

Sakura panicked and looked around at an angry Sai, a smirking Sasuke and a laughing Kiba. 'Perfect,' she thought.

"Oh, I'm sorry Lee if you would have come a little earlier I would have refused Kiba's offer."

"What," asked a surprised Kiba. "I didn't..."

"Don't worry my dear Sakura, maybe some other time. Kiba happened to have a better advantage, but next time I'll be the one to walk around with you."

"Thanks for understanding and sorry. I mean I couldn't refuse Kiba's offer of pushing me on the swings, and playing with me in the sprinklers later on."

"But..."

"That's okay Kiba, you go ahead. Well then, I'll be seeing you later. Bye my beautiful Sakura and thanks Naruto for showing me where you're lovely sister was." Lee waved to them and ran off to the other side of the park. Once he was far away Sakura was ready to jump him.

"YOU," Sakura said as she tried hitting Naruto, but was stopped when Kiba grabbed one of her hands.

"I never said any of that. Why did you have to go and lie?"

"Well one you were laughing at me and two," Sakura blushed at this "Cuz I want you to push me on the swings."

Kiba was really confused, but he accepted. "Fine."

"Great," said an exciting Sakura.

She walked over to the swings and sat on it. Kiba walked behind her and took the chains in his hand. He pushed it lightly forward and let go. Just when she was a couple of inches away from him he would push her again, with a little more force each time. He repeated the act until her feet were dangling in the air.

Sasuke leaned against a tree and watched Kiba push Sakura on the swings. He then looked at Sai who was sitting on the floor playing with his new action figure with Naruto. He then smirked, finding some entertainment.

"Hey Stupid, what you got there."

"It's Sai and don't worry about it."

"Come here Sasuke, it's the new ninja action figure." Sai just rolled his eyes. _'Can't big-mouth stay quiet?'_

"Nah, I already got it two weeks ago. So when did you get it Sai?"

"Yesterday," mumbled Sai under his breath. "It took you that long to get it? That's pretty funny," laughed Sasuke at an embarrassed Sai. "What's wrong with that Sasuke? I still don't have mine."

"Well that's because your dad won't buy you one for messing up Sakura's Barbie doll collection."

"RIGHT!"

"Idiot," mumbled Sasuke as he smirked at Naruto's antics.

"Hey Kiba, uhm where's Akamaru?" "He was under that tree across from you parents, but now he's under the bench."

"Oh."

Silence.

"Umm, you can stop swinging me now."

"Okay, I'll be over there with the guys." Kiba started to walk away until Sakura stopped him.

"Kiba wait." Sakura got off her swing and skipped over to Kiba. She blushed and then kissed him on the cheek.

"Ookkay, what was that for?" Kiba was really confused.

Sakura just looked away, "For pushing me on the swings, it's my thanks."

"Oh, you're welcome." He then turned around and walked over to Sasuke who happened to be smirking while he looked at an angry Sai. Sakura watched his retreating form with a huge smile on her face.

"Hey Pinky." Sakura turned towards the direction she heard her name being called. She spotted her friends Ino, Tenten and Hinata accompanied by her cousin Neji.

"Hey guys," waved a cheerful Sakura. She hadn't seen them in quite sometime.

"Hi Sakura."

"Hi Tenten, Ino, Hinata and Neji."

"Hi," greeted the remainders who hadn't greeted her.

Neji turned to his cousin, "I'll be over there Hinata."

"Fine," said a quiet Hinata. "Is Sasuke-kun here? Is he? Is he?"

"Yes Ino. He's over there where Neji just headed." Ino quickly averted her gaze to where he was. He was leaning against a tree. Arms folded at his chest while one leg was bent at the knee holding him up on the tree. "Yay, isn't he adorable!" She more of stated this than answered.

Sasuke who had been laughing at Sai felt like he was being watched. He looked at the direction of the girls and found them looking at him. Obviously Sakura wasn't, she was too busy looking at Kiba. He looked at Kiba who was oblivious to the infatuated girl. He shook his head and then smile, '_Some people are way to slow.'_

After about four hours at the park the adults decided it was time to head back home. Sakura, Sasuke and Naruto waved bye to the others as they walked over to Kakashi, Yondaime and Iris. They had a lot of fun. They played two rounds of tag and had several races to determine who was fastest. They all laughed at each other and watched as Sasuke teased Sai.

"Well then, time to go home guys." Sakura ran up to the boys and took each of their hands in hers. She led them down the road home. The adults about two or three feet away from them smiled, remembering old times between them.

* * *

Not the best chapter...i think this is the worst I have ever written. So dull and stuff...but yet I can't seem to change it. Oh well, I hope I made up for it with two updates today.

REVIEW!!


	3. Arc I: Chapter Three: Birthday

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any future new characters I add.

* * *

** Summery:**Life drives one in circles, whether in pairs or in trios; it moves one forward. Perhaps, it takes time to notice the things you have in front of you; to fully accept. But either way a friendship of a life time could be a love that is worth life it self. You just have to notice it, get a grasp of it. However, there are things along the way that you must live...play with until you get the feel... 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everything About You and Me**

----butIdoLOVEyoU---- 

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

!!!!...Chapter THREE: Birthday...!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Thanks to my wonderful beta: Hersheys Rock!! **

* * *

Yondaime, Kakashi and Fugaku were outside setting up tables and chairs while Iris, Anko and Mitoko were bustling about in the kitchen. They were getting food ready for the celebration being held at the Uchiha manor later that day. 

"They grow up fast, don't they?" Mitoko was a little depressed since her last baby boy wasn't a baby anymore. "Yes, it seemed like yesterday when I was in the labor room giving birth to those trouble makers."

"Fortunately, for me I didn't have to go through that?"

"Well aren't you and Kakashi ever planning on having kids?" Mitoko asked Anko.

"Nah, we're really happy with just each other. And besides who needs brats when we can just borrow yours." "Well that's true."

They were silent for a couple more minutes until Mitoko noticed Iris's down mood.

"Iris honey, what's wrong with you? You don't seem like yourself, anything bothering you?"

"Actually, yeah."

Anko set down the plate she was fixing and turned to Iris who sat at the table stirring some lemonade. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Well..."

"Come on Iris. Maybe we can help you with your little dilemma."

"Well I've been thinking...well Yondaime and I have been thinking. Naruto and Sakura are growing up fast. They are at the current age where they are independent. Sure they might need us once in a while, but all kids need their parents sometime so we were thinking..."

"We were thinking that Iris should join the modeling business again." Iris turned around to face Yondaime who stood right behind her. He placed a kiss on her cheeks and embraced her from behind. "Naruto and Sakura don't seem to really need us anymore. So we were thinking now that they can handle themselves Iris can go back to doing her job."

"It won't be like we'll be leaving them behind; it's just that I get pretty lonely at home with the brats in school. I rarely have anything to do at home since everyone has responsibility around here."

Anko looked at them for a couple of seconds and then decided to speak. "So were does the problem come in. I mean it sounds like you know what's best for you and all, but I don't get where the buts come in?"

"That's the problem. It all sounds too good to take for granted. I mean, what if we get too caught up with work that we start putting them aside, I don't want them to think that work is more important than them. Besides, Yondaime is busy almost all the time and knowing how demanding the show business is we both won't be around like we always are." Yondaime nodded his head in agreement with his wife knowing perfectly well what she means since they had been talking about this ever since the opportunity was brought up.

"Look honey, your kids have no doubt that you guys love them more than anything in the world. I'm sure that if you talk to them they'll support you like we always will.

"When I started working at the company it was pretty hard too since I was going through the same things, but look Sasuke and Itachi are fine with it. After a while we all got the hang of it and it all worked out since they were in school while I worked."

"Well that's the case. Once Iris starts working who knows what her working schedule will be like. Modeling isn't a daily shift it's more of 'when we need your beauty your in, if you're not needed sit back and wait your turn' and considering the competition right now, models are needed at anytime of day."

"He's got a point there. Back when Iris was modeling she was on call at any crazy hour. What's the odd that it won't be like that in this case," asked Anko.

"Huh... this is just too depressing. I mean, I want to do this but then what about my babies?" Yondaime just hugged Iris tighter. This was an opportunity they had to consider very carefully.

"You have to realize that they aren't babies anymore. They are both growing up and as much as it hurts for us mothers, they are growing way too fast and each day they need us less."

"But...,"

"Iris baby, let's just leave this for later. Besides, shouldn't you be helping Anko? After all you and Mitoko are just moping around." With a jerk back he avoided the elbow that would have hit him right in his stomach and quickly planted a kiss on Iris before walking away grinning like a fool. Iris, on the other hand, semi glared at him until he started blowing kisses at her from his stop near Kakashi. She turned from him and walked over to Anko, smiling at his childish antics.

"So, need any help?" Anko just looked at her as if a stranger had walked over to her and asked her to marry him. She rolled her eyes at a smiling Iris and she too smiled at how stupid her question was. "What do you think?"

-

-

"You have to be crazy Sakura. Who in their right mind would ask Naruto out?"

"Hey what's that supposed to mean Sasuke-teme!?! I can get any girl just as you!"

"Don't see girls all over you Naruto."

"Way to help Sakura," scoffed an angry Naruto.

"No problem," she said turning around to grin at him.

"Well anyways it looks like she likes him. Come on its not that hard to tell. She's always blushing at him or laughs at his corny jokes and if not she's always clinging to him isn't that enough proof, even though I think it's kind of annoying." "Tell me about it." Sasuke looked back at Sakura smirking when she realized why he said that.

"Hey, I don't cling onto you because I want to." She then turned her head to the right fidgeting with her fingers while the evidence of a small blush took claim of her cheeks. "I-I...I do it because I'm trying to get Kiba-kun to notice me," they all said at the same time. Both Naruto and Sasuke trying to do the best voice of a timid Sakura while saying this.

Sakura just glared at the back of Sasuke who had been walking ahead of her and Naruto. They were on their way to Sasuke's house after spending sometime walking around. It had gotten boring with no one there to bother, in Sasuke's case, and nobody to talk to Sakura. Naruto had gotten hungry and he was just happy to hear that they were going to where all the best food would be at.

"How long has it been since you've tried to get him to notice you?" Sasuke just loved taunting Sakura about this. She would get so mad that she'd take out all her anger on the next person to come along who always seemed to be Naruto.

"Shut-up! If it weren't for what's-her-face I would have been had him. But noooo that stupid annoying bi..."

"Yeah we get the point Sakura."

"Just shut up Naruto. Nobody wants to hear you lecture me right now when you're so clueless."

"Me?! Clueless?"

She turned around to face him red in the face from all of her frustration._ 'I knew this would work,'_ thought Sasuke. "Well of course you! If you wouldn't have been so stuck stuffing your face you would have noticed that..."

"Hey Pinkies chill out. No need to be blowing other peoples spot just because you are smarter than the dobe over there." Sakura just looked at Sasuke who happened to be right behind her. "You shouldn't be talking Sasuke-kun." She then pushed past him and stomped all the way to Sasuke's home.

Upon hearing a door open and close the grown-ups knew that the kids had arrived and one of them wasn't happy. The odd of it not being Sakura was zero to nothing. Shortly an angry Sakura stormed into the kitchen where the grown-ups looked at her quizzically. Normally she would march in shouting at Naruto or Sasuke, but today she came in somewhat quiet fashion, mumbling under her breath.

"Sakura honey what's wrong?"

Sakura had been too distracted mumbling under her breath to notice that the grown-ups had been talking to her. Being too preoccupied in her emotions she just stormed into the house walked into the kitchen and took a set at the counter table. She jerked out of her thoughts when she felt a hand over her fisted ones.

"Baby, I asked what's wrong." She just looked at her mother leaning over the table holding her hands. "Nothing's wrong."

"You wouldn't be storming up here like this if that was true. Would you now?" Sakura just looked at her dad and shook her head. Whenever one of them was mad the others were to blame, even though they technically where they didn't notice it until that very moment."It just that...urgh...Sasuke and Naruto are so annoying."

All the grown ups just smirked at this and shock their heads. Whenever one of them was mad the others were to blame for it and even though they technically were they didn't notice it until that very moment. "Well you always say that, honey."

"But-But they are annoying!"

"What did Sasuke do this time?" '_Hum, maybe his dad could get him to stop being so fuc-_...'

The door opened and in came a panting Naruto and a cool Sasuke. Sakura quickly turned to them and scowled at the smirk imprinted on Sasuke's face. She quickly snapped at him. "What are you smirking about?"

The smirk on Sasuke's face only grew bigger as he looked straight into her eyes; fueling her anger even more. "Nothing." He then shook his head and proceeded to enter the kitchen. "We just ran into Kiba, he said hi."

Sakura's eyes were ready to bulge out. _'How could I have missed him? Damn! I could have seen him...SEEN HIM! It's their entire fault. If they wouldn't have pissed me off, I could have see him.'_ Sakura then got up from her seat and marched into the yard where Itachi was sitting around doing nothing. On her way out, she was mumbling something about Naruto and Sasuke going to hell. Her mother called out to her, while Naruto and Sasuke just laughed.

"Sakura, watch that language."

"Now Sasuke, what have I told you about pestering Sakura?"

"Dad it was nothing, I swear. We just pointed something out and she took it the wrong way. Didn't even give us time to explain anything."

"Fugaku, don't worry about it. You know how hot tempered Sakura can be."

"Yeah, but that doesn't give Sasuke the right to laugh at her."

"Or Naruto," Chimed Iris.

"What?! I didn't do anything, I swear. I swear." Naruto panicked. He had no clue on what to do. While the others had their backs turned he was at the counter trying to taste one of the delicious plates when all of a sudden his named was said.

"No, but the fact that you were trying to stuff your face with food right now was noting." Anko reached over Naruto and took the plate away from him. "I think it'll look better over there," she said as she looked at the direction of the fridge. "Kakashi could you put this on top of the fridge?"

"Oh man, but I wanted to have a taste of it. What if it needs something more? What then?"

"Your mother didn't say it needed anything else when she got a taste."

"WHAT?-! YOU LET HER TRY IT AND THEN I CAN'T?! THAT ISN'T FAIR!"

"I think he's right you know." "No Yondaime, I see you eyeing the cake too and you're not getting any either."

"But Iris baby, we're hungry can't we get a little bit of food?" "

Well only if birthday boy is hungry if not then you all get NONE."

Sasuke looked at Yondaime and then Naruto. They both had that glint in their eyes that it was hard for him to not give in to an answer. "Nah, I'm not hungry."

"WHAT?!" shrieked two bewildered blonds who glared at a smirking Sasuke.

"Honestly, I'm not hungry. I mean with the breakfast we had I think I can hold until dinner."

"DINNER!"

"Yeah."

"Fine if he's not hungry dad and I can split his plate."

"Look I said that if birthday boy wasn't hungry the rest of you-she looked from Yondaime to Naruto-will get NONE."

"BUT-BUT THAT ISN'T FAIR," whined an angry Naruto.

"Too bad."

"But couldn't we get just a little tiny-weeny piece?"

"I.SAID.NO."

Yondaime looked over at Sasuke who still had that devilish smirk on his face while he leaned back in his chair with his arms crossed over his chest. _'That's one mean kid, wouldn't even do it because of me!' _

Sakura, on the other hand, had taken a seat next to Itachi. She was too far gone thinking about revenge on those two to notice how Itachi looked at her curiously. The only valid explanation he mustered as to why Sakura was looking mad and sitting beside him was because of his little brother and the blond brat. _'What ever happened to them being best of friends? I swear one of these days we'll find a buried corpse in our backyard and the possibility of it not being Sasuke would be a miracle. But then again the blond would be only a few inches away from his grave.'  
_  
He nudged her with his shoulder and she jumped at the feeling it. "What's wrong with you?"

Sakura only looked at him offering a small smile. She then turned to look behind her to see Sasuke sitting down while Naruto talked to Anko about god knows what. "Isn't it obvious," she finished by glaring at the both of them. Itachi couldn't help but chuckle.

"And here I thought ya were growing up. Proved me wrong."

"No, I am growing up." "

Well you wouldn't be out here mad at them, would you?"

"Well if you'd know what I have to go through with those two, you wouldn't be talking."

"If you said you were growing up you should have learned not to let them crawl under your skin."

"More of like up my a..." They both turned around to yelling of Naruto, but to top it off Yondaime was into it too. Sakura answered Itachi's quirked eyebrow and confused expression. "Food."

"Oh, I just never expected your dad to be so into it too."

"Hey, you never know what to expect from him either." Itachi just smirked at the scene inside the house.

"Would you stop?"

"Excuse me?"

"Would you stop?"

"Stop what?"

"Smirking."

_'Kay this girl is weird.'_

"Why?"

"Because I already get enough of those from Sasuke. Besides, you look so much like him that I feel like getting mad at you too."

_'Okay, now she's scaring me.'_ He then looked back at his brother and noticed how indeed she was right. His little brother was sitting there arms crossed over his chest with a smirk on his face. _'I guess she's right then.'_ "Sorry about that."

"That's okay; it's just that he's so annoying and arrogant that I can't stand seeing that smirk anymore and since you look so much like him it irritates me even more."

"Fine I promise not to do it again."

"Thanks."

"So are you gonna tell me why your mad at them."

"Arrogant Sasuke's rubbing it in my face how I've failed to get Kiba-kun to notice me. Stupid Naruto for being stupid."

"Well if you didn't use me to get him to notice you, maybe I wouldn't rub it in your face."

"You know that's not true and hey... when did you get there?"

"I guess your right, when you weren't looking."

"Oh, but I'm still mad at you."

"I know." Itachi looked from Sasuke to Sakura and decided it was time for him to leave. "Hey don't leave me here with Sasuke-kun."

Sasuke just laughed at Sakura who was trying desperately to get away from him. _'And I was gonna play a joke on her too. Guess I'll do that later.'_ He then saw Kakashi come outside and lean near the door reading his orange book. _'Hey, what about Kakashi?'_

-

-

The celebration was coming to an end. The guests were starting to depart while some remained chatting away. The birthday had been fabulous. The food was excellent, the hosts were brilliant and the birthday boy couldn't have asked for a better day; after all you don't get to tease as many people as you want everyday. Today was an exception because it was his birthday. To be exact, his fourteenth birthday.

Even Sai showed up, but being how Sasuke got the chance to tease him everyday he decided to let Sai by for the day. Sasuke had been sitting at the kitchen table for the past five minutes. He was currently observing everyone around him. Naruto was in the yard stuffing his face with food while May was clinging to him, listening to his corny jokes whenever he wasn't stuffing himself. Itachi was over by the door with some of his College friends who he had invited over since after the party they would be heading for their summer break vacation.

The grown-ups where scattered all over the place attending to the guests. The girls were by the swimming pool sitting on the tanning chairs talking about the usual; boys. The other guys were near the oak tree looking as bored as Sasuke while Akamaru chased after Sakura's dog. Sasuke quickly looked over at Sakura who was at the edge of her seat looking at Kiba. 'Damn, that boy must be stupid. She's practically drooling at him and he doesn't notice.' He then smiled as he remembered Sakura's attempt to getting Kiba to notice her. They had been taking pictures during the celebration that when they asked for a picture of Sakura and Sasuke she had told him to play along.

They were right in front of the oak tree. Sasuke was leaning on it while Sakura was at his side. She had her right arm draped over his shoulder as she stood facing him. As they counted down to cheese she took her left hand and cupped Sasuke's cheek, bringing him closer to her and as soon as cheese was heard she gave him an audible kiss on the cheek nearest to her. Sasuke, on the other hand, had wrapped an arm around her waist and smirked at the camera. The next minute, Sakura was cursing under her breath because it turned out that Kiba wasn't even looking. Sasuke had a good laugh at that one considering it was the perfect opportunity to get something out of him, a thing she hasn't be able to do.

Another half an hour later, the guests were down to the people who had helped to get the preparations ready. Kakashi, Yondaime, and Sasuke's dad where folding the tables up. Itachi had left an hour earlier and the girls were in the kitchen. Sasuke looked over at Naruto who was looking through all the pictures taken that day. When he noticed the picture of him and Sakura he snatched it from him. "Planning to use this latter on."

"Sure man, but don't drag me into getting beat up with you." Sasuke just shook his head.

"Kaiza, come here girl." A little fluffy white fur ball ran up to Sakura, her small barks answering to being called. "There you are! So did you have fun with Akamaru?"

A bark followed after the question, an obvious yes. Kaiza was only two months old; Sakura had gotten it while visiting her grandparents. Her grandmother's dog had given birth a few days before and she had asked to keep one. She chose the little white fur ball because it was the most vibrant one. The others were either too timid or to self protective. Kaiza, however was this cute little puppy barking for attention.

"Sakura, go get your jacket and tell Naruto that we're leaving."

"NARUTO, WE'RE LEAVING!"

"Sakura, stop being so rude."

"Fine."

Sakura then marched out of the kitchen with Kaiza in her arms. She walked past the boys that sat at the staircase. On her way past she mumbled in a stern voice. "We're leaving." She then went to the closet near the entrance door and took out her jacket. She stood facing the door talking to Kaiza.

"I guess she's mad."

"No duh, Sherlock."

"Whatever, I'll go get dad."

"Yeah." Once Naruto was gone, Sasuke stood up from his seat at the stairs and sneaked up behind Sakura. He placed the picture several inches from her nose, "You can have it," he taunted her.

Sakura elbowed him in the stomach and while he doubled over she snatched the picture and turned to him. "I needed that."

"I can tell," said Sasuke as he looked at her sideways still clutching his stomach. He then straightened up and looked at the barking puffy thing in her arms. "So did you get the dog to impress Kiba?"

"No."

"I don't believe you though." "

Okay, maybe just a little."

"Knew it." He sneered.

"But I really got her because she was so cute. You should have seen her against the other puppies."

Sasuke looked over at Sakura as she looked at her dog. "I know."

After a couple of minutes of silence he broke it. "So, are you still mad at me?"

"Nah, got over it after I got my hit."

"Oh."

"Yeah, couldn't stay mad at you forever. Whose is gonna make fun of me at every chance I blow up." "Yeah, Naruto's always to busy stuffing his face with food."

Sakura then broke the silence that extended for a few moments. It seemed that her parents had forgotten about leaving since they were laughing in the kitchen. "Do you think he'll ever notice me?"

"I don't know. I'm guessing he already has but doesn't want to admit it." Sasuke looked seriously into Sakura's eyes.

"But what's wrong with admitting it. I mean I like him too what more?"

"Maybe he wants to remain friends. If anything does happen and it doesn't work out he might regret it." "But it will work out."

"How do you know?"

"I don't know, it's this feeling."

"Well maybe it's the same feeling he gets, but reversed."

"Yeah, maybe you're right. You see you're much better when your all nice and stuff."

Sasuke just laughed at her and answered, "You're a lot better when you're not embarrassing yourself. I mean, give up. Either the boy is stupid or he doesn't like you."

"Hey, you just said he does but he doesn't want to admit it."

"I know."

"So are you lying to me? Cause I really don't need that."

"I don't know; maybe or maybe not."

"Urgh...let's not ruin the moment."

"Yeah, please don't ruin my moment."

"You're the one who's ruining it. Look you're gonna start teasing me in the next couple of seconds."

"It is my birthday."

"What's your excuse on other days?"

"You're too funny to tease."

"Well anyways, here I don't need this. It'll only remind me of another one of my failed attempts."

"Yeah, and it'll give me proof to joke on you about."

Sasuke took the picture from Sakura and looked at it before putting it into his pockets.

"Sakura are you ready to leave?"

"Yeah mom, I'm just waiting on you guys."

"Okay then. Well thanks for such a wonderful evening. Sasuke enjoy the rest of the evening."

"I will." Sakura's parents hugged Sasuke's parents, Anko and Kakashi good-bye, while Iris gave him a kiss and Yondaime patted him bye. Naruto took Kaiza from Sakura, waving bye to Sasuke and went to wait in the car. "Well we'll be seeing you around."

"Yeah," they all said.

Sasuke walked them to the door and right before closing it Sakura turned around giving him a big hug and gave his cheek another audible kiss. "Happy Birthday Sasuke-kun and here hope you enjoy it." She then chased after her parents while Sasuke stood in the door way, smiling at her retreating form. He looked down at the small package in his hands; his birthday gift from Sakura. He carefully opened it and pulled out the latest video game for his play station.

"Told you she wouldn't stay mad at you forever."

"I think I knew that Kakashi."

* * *


	4. Arc II: Chapter Four: You're so dead

Thanks **Acentha1022 **for reviewing the last chapter.

To answer your question, yes the first Arc consisted of three chapters all with time skips; however, all future arcs starting with this one will stay consistent with chapter updates.

Disclaimer: Nope, don't own anything other than the plot!

* * *

**Summery**: Life drives one in circles, whether in pairs or in trios; it moves one forward. Perhaps, it takes time to notice the things you have in front of you; to fully accept. But either way a friendship of a life time could be a love that is worth life it self. You just have to notice it, get a grasp of it. However, there are things along the way that you must live...play with until you get the feel...

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everything About You and Me**

----butIdoLOVEyoU---- 

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

!!!!...Chapter Four: YOU'RE SO DEAD!...!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

  
Sakura had been knocking on the door for the past five minutes and yet Naruto wouldn't open up. She had patiently waited for him to exit the bathroom for the past half hour, but he didn't acknowledge that some one was close to knocking down the door. She was only able to hear the running water and nothing else. By now Naruto would been making everyone sick with his horrible singing.

"NARUTO WOULD YOU OPEN THE FU...,"

THUD

A big noise came from inside the bathroom, which caused Sakura to jump. "NARUTO WHAT WAS THAT! WOULD YOU OPEN UP GOD DAMIT?-!"

No reply.

Sakura was getting real mad. It was one thing that he had raced her to the bathroom, but now he wouldn't even hurry up and exit the bathroom.

Sakura continued to pound on the door with both her fists. "NARUTO OPEN THE DOOR! I'M GONNA BE LATE...WE'RE GOING TO BE LATE! HURRY UP IN THERE, SASUKE-KUN'S GONNA BE HERE ANY MINUTE AND I HAVEN'T TAKEN A BATH YET!"

"ARE YOU EVEN LISTENING TO ME?-!"

"ARE YOU?-!"

"NARUTO!!!!"

"That's it I'm going inside," she mumbled under her horse voice. "AND WHEN I GET MY HANDS ON YOU YOU'RE DEAD!!

"DO YOU HERE ME?-!"

With no replay Sakura marched down stairs with Kaiza tailing behind her. Thankfully there were copies to the bathroom doors too. On her way down the stairs she kept mumbling under her breath.

"Why did the stupid water pipe have to get messed up now? Why not during our break? NOOO it just had to get f-ed up now!! And to top it all up Naruto's bathroom pipe had to run with my bathroom's pipe. Urgh!! I swear if I'm late I'm going to kill him. If only mom were here."

During her long rant she had managed to go to the kitchen cabinet and get the keys. She was currently in front of the door fumbling with the keys, trying to find the right one to open the door. _'This one.'_

She turned the knob with the right key inserted and before opening it she called to Naruto. "YOU HAVE ONE MINUTE TO GET OUT HERE AND OPEN THE DOOR AND IF NOT I'M GOING IN. DO YOU..."

Ding-Dong

"Man, there goes Sasuke."

Sakura ran down stairs leaving the keys hooked to the knob. She jetted down the stair, past the living room and to the door. She opened the door and without greeting Sasuke, turned on her heals and hurried to where she came from.

"NARUTO YOU HAVE FIFTEEN SECONDS LEFT."

"You're still not ready," called Sasuke from down stairs.

"No! Naruto...TEN."

"How much longer."

"DOES IT LOOK LIKE I KNOW?-!"

"Well why didn't you get up earlier?"

"I DID BUT STUPID NARUTO WAS ALREADY GETTING TO THE BATHROOM."

"SO HE..."

"I'M COMING IN." With that Sakura placed her right hand over her eyes and stepped into the bathroom. It felt very humid. Without removing her hand she waited to hear something from him but nothing happened. Annoyed she peaked a little through her fingers and not being able to see Naruto's figure through the glass door she opened it. She instantly dropped her hands at what she saw.

There in the bath tub laid Naruto, his shirt under his head like a pillow while the rest of him was fully clad in socks and sweats pants. The water was pounding on the tubs floor, traveling down the drain. Sakura was speech less. She couldn't believe it. She had been waiting for the past two hours and out of those hours she had been knocking on the door for half and hour while stupid Naruto lay curled up in the bath tub, asleep.

"Hey came to se what..." Sasuke didn't finish when he noticed Sakura's jaw hanging out of place. He stopped behind her mentally thinking, _'She isn't checking him out?-! She can't be that's her...' _

"Brother." Sasuke sweat dropped at what he saw. Before his mind finished all the ranting it was doing he had looked over Sakura's shoulder. Sasuke looked at a still shocked Sakura. _'Good thing I came up too. If I hadn't she would have killed him in his sleep. I knew there was something funny going on considering how there were no screams or threats.'_ He then smirked. '_Maybe I should wake him up.'_

Sasuke slid the glass door wider and moved to where Naruto's head laid. He then took in a big breath and making sure there was enough distance from Naruto's ear and his face he screamed..."RAMEN!"

"RAMEN?-!" asked/screamed a bewildered Naruto. He instantly shoot his head up at the mention of his obsession-in which he had been dreaming of-causing Sasuke to laugh his head of while angering Sakura.

"I'LL GIVE YOU RAMEN YOU..." Sasuke held back Sakura and covered her mouth, muffling her threats. "It's too early to be doing this. Dobe get out of the tub and let Sakura shower." He was serious now.

"But I haven't even showered yet." Naruto quickly closed his mouth and stepped out of the tub. That look all over Sakura's face promised murder and he didn't want to die just yet. Once Sasuke heard the door to Naruto's room close and the lock click in place he removed his hand from Sakura's mouth. Before completely letting go of her he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "Hurry up."

-

-

Ten minutes later Sakura walked down the stairs in a short white skirt with a matching jacket. Underneath, she had a pink shirt which also matched her sneakers. Her mid-back length hair cascaded over her shoulder. She flicked it back before walking into the kitchen where the boys awaited her.

Naruto had dressed in a button up orange shirt with black cargo pants and black and orange sneakers. Sasuke on the other hand was wearing dark faded jeans with a black t-shirt and black sneakers. His hair in the usual style while Naruto's also stayed the same. Once Sasuke saw Sakura enter the kitchen and glare daggers at the back of Naruto's head he picked up his book bag and headed for his car. "Hurry it up won't ya." He called behind him when he hadn't heard either's foot steps.

Sakura turned around and quickly stalked after Sasuke not wanting to do something drastic, but once she reached the door she remembered something. "Give me a second...I almost forgot my book bag." She quickly ran up to her room to retrieve her bag. By the time she got down stairs the boys where already waiting for here in the car. She quickly closed the door and made her way to Sasuke's car. She took the front seat since Naruto was sprawled out in the back one.

"What...didn't get enough sleep in the tub?"

"Huh...oh I was just thinking about stuff."

"Ramen," Sasuke sneered.

"Nah, 'bout school and how it's going to be a drag all over again."

"Well I'm looking forward to it," said a very excited Sakura, letting all her previous grudges vanish.

"When aren't you looking forward to anything?" Sasuke said.

"It's not my fault that I'm optimistic...anyways this is our last year which means we must live it to our fullest. Come on aren't you guys looking forward to senior prom..." She looked eagerly at Sasuke.

"Not really." Sasuke's face cringed in disgust thinking about all the stupid fan girls wanting to take him out to the prom.

"Well I am, not only that I finally have a secure spot in the school's newspaper column." Sakura was very excited about this. She had joined the school's newspaper last year, but it was a temporary thing since they weren't looking for anyone. But now that a couple of seniors have graduated they had available seats.

"I can't wait to write my first article as an official newspaper member!"

"So what's it going to be about?" Sasuke asked

"Oh I don't know...wait maybe something along the lines, '_I managed to kill my brother...have you?'_"

Naruto just laughed. "Okay so I fell asleep in the bath tub, get over it."

"GET OVER IT?-! Look you moron I'm not going to get over it since I was waiting for two hours. TWO HOURS NARUTO. I'M HERE WAITING FOR YOU WHILE YOU'RE IN THERE SLEEPING. TELL ME SHOULD I GET OVER IT?-!!"

Naruto held up his hands in defense, "Okay okay...no need to get loud over it. It's just that I got up to pee. I wasn't even planning on showering yet, but it was a long walk to my room so I lay in the bath tub."

"AND theeenn you were being loud so I turned on the faucet."

Sakura was ready to launch her self at Naruto, but Sasuke knowing Naruto was going to say something stupid had placed his hand in between the passenger set and the driver's seat, preventing Sakura from killing Naruto. She then turned her head to Sasuke, "If Naruto doesn't make it past 18 don't be surprised."

"I won't."

"Hey but that's only six months away."

"No duh Sherlock, I'm surprised you can count."

Naruto offend that they were judging his intelligence glared at Sakura and decided to retaliate. "Hey... I can count! But I suggest you keep your mouth shut, Ms. optimistic. I wonder how long it will be until you're out of the newspaper."

Sasuke had pulled up into the school's parking lot. He then turned to Naruto once he heard his remark. _'He's really going to get it now.' _He then looked at Sakura who looked ready to decapitate him. _'Just hand her a knife and she'll serve anyone a fresh sample of meat.' _To prevent anything drastic between the siblings he decided to say something to change the murderous glares exchanged back and forth.

"Look we're here and we've made it on time. How about heading inside to pick up our schedules?"

Sakura was the first one to storm out of the car without a replay. Sasuke looked back at Naruto. "You never know what the limit is?"

"But she offended me!"

"So?" Sasuke stepped out of his convertible and walked behind Sakura; keeping a safe distance away to avoid being next on the list, Naruto right behind.

"OI…SAKURA, SASUKE-KUN...Naruto." _'Fuck, its Ino.' _

"Ino pig!" Sakura greeted Ino with a big hug, Naruto waved to her in acknowledgment while Sasuke tried to not look at her. _'Hurry up Sakura before Ino starts annoying me.'_

Sasuke didn't like Ino a lot. He had thought that she was an okay person once but when he found out she was a fan-girl he tried to avoid her as best he could. Any sign of acknowledgment to any fan-girl is a sign of love to them, that's something Sasuke didn't need right now or ever, especially if it came from his fan-girls.

"What Sasuke...no greeting?" Sasuke nodded his head to acknowledge her. "Don't worry. If you think I'm going to be all over you this year your wrong. I found some one new."

Relief spread across Sasuke's face. _'Thank god I won't have to be in this bull all over again, especially since she hangs out with Sakura a lot.'_

"Really," asked a very curious Sakura.

"Really, but I'll have to tell you about it some other time. The others are waiting for you guys inside...makes me wonder why you weren't here earlier as planned."

"Naruto's fault."

"Like always." Ino looked over at Naruto and shook her head as if she had finished scolding him.

"Well let's head inside!"

-

-

The gang was the last ones to come out of the auditorium.

"That was a very troublesome speech."

"Yeah Shika...I thought I would die in there," Ino agreed.

"Ino and Shikamaru agreeing that's a once in a life time," mumbled Neji, just audible enough for Tenten and Hinata who where besides him to hear. Both girls nodded their heads in agreement.

"You know what would be a once in a life time," asked Sasuke who happened to hear since he walked past Neji.

"When Ramen boy and Sakura go one day without arguing," chimed Kiba from behind Sasuke.

"Won't happen," said Sakura as she smirked over at Naruto.

"BELIEVE IT!"

"Now Naruto do you have to be this loud?"

"Hey Kakashi, what happened to you over the break?"

"Hi Sakura...too busy with Anko."

"I wonder how," said a smirking Kiba and Sasuke.

Kakashi looked up from his book, stood up straight from against the locker and smirked at the group. He then looked at Sasuke and Kiba, "Now boys I'm sure it's no different than what you did over the summer." Kiba raised an eyebrow and nodded his head to the implications of Kakashi's statement, while Sasuke's smirk never faded.

"So how'd you like the speech?"

"Tsunade out did her self with this years speech." The others agreed with Shikamaru.

"I agree, but I feel sorry for the seniors of next year. Most of the things she had planned to say to you guys was cut out and placed into next year's speech. And trust me if Shizune and I hadn't convinced her of shortening the speech you guys would have been in there for another two hours."

"Good thing that's over with," said a beaming Naruto.

"Well then I suggest you guys head out to your homeroom and pickup your textbooks."

"Yes, after that we can all go chill at Sakura's house."

"My house?-! Why not your house Ino?"

"Dad's renovating."

"Well then, but since you offered you got to clean up the mess."

"Fine."

The gang proceeded to their homeroom class, which turns out they all have the same one. After getting all the books needed for their classes they were free to go. Today wasn't the official start of school. They were only supposed to come in pick up their schedule, books listen to this year's expectations and met up with friends.

After reaching room 109 they entered to find a missing teacher and students chatting away. "Guess he's not here yet."

"Nooo Naruto...he's not here."

"Shut up Kiba."

"Look let's just sit and wait for who ever the teacher is to get here."

"Sakura's right, besides this is too troublesome already."

Once they seated themselves by the window, some on chairs and others on desks they started a conversation.

"So how was everyone's vacation," Tenten asked.

"The usual, parties, girls, parties, Akamaru and more parties."

"That's a nice life you have going on Kiba."

"You shouldn't be talking Sasuke. I saw you at more than half of those parties."

"Well that's life for you two, how about you Shikamaru."

"Usual."

"Okay...then how about the trio."

"Us? Well we stayed over at each others house went to the beach, Naruto and I went to France while mom was up there doing a modeling show, shopping and being lazy."

"YOU WENT TO FRANCE?-!"

"Yeah."

"And you never planned to tell us, no, you never invited me."

"I called you Ino but your dad said something about you staying with your mom. Besides I'm telling you now."

"Did you at least bring me something?"

"Stop being greedy," stated Tenten.

"Helllooo, it's France. You know cute guys latest fashion, best food why wouldn't I be greedy."

"Anyways, while the duos were away like Kiba said...partied and went to hang out with my brother."

"Hinata? Neji?"

"We went to the country side to spend time with the rest of the family." Hinata nodded her head in agreement with her cousin.

"Well, sounds interesting. I had to work over the summer which was a drag."

"You know its funny how we've known each other for a long time and this was the first summer where all of us didn't get together."

"Yeah."

"Now, you know what's funny? Naruto broke up with May. That was hilarious. You guys should have been there."

"Are you serious Sakura?"

"Of course! You should have seen her face."

"You girls are mean," said a non-interested Shikamaru as he rested his head on the desk.

"No, I know it's not right and all, but come on she's soooo annoying. I don't know why Naruto even went out with her to start off."

"You girls are naïve," mumbled Shikamaru while the other boys smirked.

'_H-he broke up with May?'_ Hinata couldn't believe it. Naruto had broken up with May. If she recalled well they had been dating for five months. Hinata was excited, she wouldn't admit it but she didn't like May, it was something about her she didn't like. Maybe it was the fact that she won Naruto over.

Sakura looked at Hinata from the corners of her eyes. _'At least she'll have a chance again. Stupid Naruto crushing her heart like that. How hard could it be to notice that she likes him?'_

Sakura then turned her full attention to Hinata noticing how she was far in on thoughts while a beautiful smile graced her lips. _'She should smile more often. It lightens up her features.'_

"Hinata, you haven't said anything."

"...Oh...umh..." She then looked over at Naruto who had his undivided attention on her and she fell quiet, a distant blush spreading over her cheeks.

Sasuke just smirked while eyeing the Hyuuga girl. _'How dense could he fucking be?'_

"Yeah Hinata you've been so quiet. Not that you talk much...but you haven't said one word."

'_Ironic,'_ thought Sasuke as he heard Kiba talking to Hinata. _'I guess the never ending cycle of morons won't die. Reminds me, where's Sai?_ Sasuke took the opportunity too look around the room and instantly regretted it. Unknown to them the whole female population had glued their eyes to the group, particularly Sasuke. Sure a couple of guys were checking their female companion but not the way that the girls were ogling him. Without seeking any sight of Stupid he turned back to the group.

"Anyways...back to FRANCE!"

"INO! That's rude. Can't you see Hinata was talking," scowled Tenten, Sakura agreeing with her.

"Sorry."

"That's o-okay Ino. That was it any-any ways."

"What I'm sure you have more to talk to us about. That can't be it for your summer vacation."

"Don't worry about it Tenten we'll get something more from her later." Tenten nodded her head at Sakura's assurance.

"GREAT! Back to France!"

"Ino...you're so rude."

"Come on Shika, its FRANCE!"

"Your point?"

"Urgh, talking to you guys is so useless so might as well not explain my self. We girls understand ourselves."

"Yeah, that's why you're all so troublesome." Wrong move because he just earned him self a smack up side his head from the girls, excluding Hinata, and a "True" from the guys who intern got a jab or a smack. Ino turned back to Sakura with sparkles in her eyes dying to hear her stories about France.

-

-

"WHERE IS THIS GUY?-!" Shouted and exasperated Naruto.

"Would you stop asking the same question OVER and OVER again?-!"

"Great another argument," mumbled Shikamaru under his breath.

"You've asked the same question for the past hour...just SHUT IT!"

"Easy for you Sakura, but I'm tired of sitting here," whined Naruto.

"Tough luck."

"You know this seems like something Kakashi would do."

"WHAT ARE YOU SAYING KIBA?-!" Sasuke just rolled his eyes not bothering to answer Naruto.

Another couple of minutes in silence until Naruto had to break it. "You know what would be funny if Kakashi turns out to be our teacher and we've been sitting here for almost two hours." The gang just shook their head and relished an exasperated sigh.

"I seriously don't understand how you two are related. Are you sure they didn't make a mistake in the nursing room."

"Nah Neji, but I hope they had."

"HEY WHAT'S THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN?-!!"

"You're so fudging annoying that we can't stand being around you most times."

"I'm hurt Sakura. How could you say such a thing to your older brother?" Naruto faked to be hurt by mustering the cutes pout and the saddest eyes while clutching at his heart. Hinata couldn't help but blush at his cute face.

"WE. ARE. TWINS."

"Not this again."

"Shut up!" Sakura said glaring at Sasuke.

She was really irritated. They had been sitting in the stupid room for almost two hours and whoever their teacher was hadn't shown up. Not only that, but for the past forty-five minutes Naruto had really gotten on her nerves. And here was Sasuke making side remarks.

"So but I came out exactly three minutes and twenty seven seconds before you."

"Big difference! Three fuc-..."

"And twenty seven seconds," interjected Naruto a grin on his face.

"Shut it you two. We really don't want to here all you're winning and fussing over 'Three minutes and twenty seven seconds.' We have enough of those on other occasions."

"But Sasuke-kun, he's being annoying again." Sakura pleaded with Sasuke.

"And?"

"..."

"You see you have nothing, _nothing_ against me being older," taunted Naruto in front of Sakura's face receiving a shove from Sakura's hand. "HEY...WHAT FOR?"

"..."

"Being troublesome," interjected Shika.

"Anyways, I'm giving however this teacher is ten more minutes if not I'm leaving."

"Yeah, I agree with Pinkies over there." They all shock their heads in agreement with Sasuke and Sakura.

"I still have a funny feeling that it's Kakashi."

"Nah, I doubt it. I mean we saw him in the hall way and it seemed he was heading outside the building."

"Ino's right, but..."

"Sorry about that. I seemed to have forgotten the path to my beloved room 109."

"KAKASHI," screeched Naruto at the top of his lungs. The others were to dumb founded to react and even if they could it was best they didn't before something drastic occurred. Kakashi on the other hand looked at the murderous glares he was receiving from the rest of the gang.

"That's a lie and you know it. We saw you outside on this same floor, what, four rooms away!"

"Easy there Sakura. You know...you could have mistaken me for my twin bother."

"YEAH, AND HE HAPPENS TO HAVE ALL YOUR LOOKS AND CARY THAT BOOK AROUND...YOU DON'T FOOL ME," Naruto proclaimed as the others turned to him dumb founded. Sakura on the other hand leaned over and hit Naruto upside his head while adding, "TWIN. You moron."

"OOOOOOOOH yeah I forgot."

-

-

Ten minutes later, after receiving their books and getting their schedules signed the gang headed out the building.

"What do we do now?"

"Well we could stop to get something to eat and then hang out at Sakura's house."

"Or we can go to her house and order from there."

"Good idea Shika seeming how your lazy ass never wants to do anything."

"But he's right Kiba, besides I wanna get to the pool right away." Neji and Tenten looked at each other again, "Second time in a day...you know we should keep track on when they agree." Neji just shock his head at Tenten's remark. "It's true. Come on Ino's always arguing with Shikamaru for being lazy and Shika hates it when she's bossing him around but lately all she says is..."Shika's right", tell me that isn't creepy."

"It isn't, they're bound to agree sometime." "Fine." Tenten then marched away from Neji trying to catch up to Ino, Sakura and Hinata who happened to be in front of them.

"Wait up you guys."

"Oh Tenten thank god you're here!"

"Why?" Tenten looked quizzically at Sakura. She then burst out laughing when Sakura pointed a finger at Ino who was blabbering to herself, something about France and the best cloth.

"...oh, and don't forget the cutes guys on earth...HEY! Where you even listening."

"No."

"What but..."

"Shut it Ino and leave Sakura alone. She doesn't want to talk about France right now so please, SHUT.IT...thanks." Ino stared wide eyed at Tenten as she finished her talking and dragged Sakura and Hinata away from her.

"Tenten your so mean what's gotten into you!-? Haven't you noticed its France we're talking about here...come on it's..."

"Yeah I know its France yaddy yaddy ya...so Sakura how's your _mom_?" Tenten emphasized mom as she looked at Ino, who glared at her.

"Hey, I was gonna ask her about her parents...just after I got the juicy details about..."

"France," butted in Sasuke. He smirked down at her and then looked at Sakura. "I don't know how you guys hang out with her," he said in a semi sarcastic disgusted voice. "I swear I understand why Shikamaru says she's annoying."

"Hey, don't say that. Besides I don't know why I fell for a guy like you. You self conceited, arrogant bastard."

"Handsome, gorgeous, sexy and irresistible. Besides, I never asked for your attention. Never needed it."

"You see."

"What?-! I'm just joking, by the way those were your description of me...if I recall well." Ino on the other hand blushed madly, remembering the time she thought she had been talking to Sakura and it was Sasuke in the room.

"Don't remind me!"

"Don't wish to."

"Anyways...WE'VE BEEN WALKING WITHOUT A DESTINATION," shouted Sakura to get the other's attention."

"Nah-uh Sakura, cuz we're in the parking lot."

"Well genius, please be so kind to explain how we got from room 109 to the parking lot."

"We walked."

"I swear Naruto; dad must have dropped you on the head or caused you to hit the sealing while jumping you in the air."

"Nooooo he never said anything."

"Well if mom found out he would have been six feet under."

"Heh-heh," laughed Naruto while scratching the back of his head.

'_Isn't he cute?'_ Hinata just loved it when Naruto would sheepishly grin.

It then became silent and everyone looked at each other for a good minute. Nobody was thinking anything in particular. They were just there, enjoying each other's presence and feeling content with being back together after summer vacation.

"Aww isn't this cute, the crew running out of conversation."

"Shut up Kakashi, we're still mad at you!"

"Me?-! Why me Sakura?"

"Cuz you left us waiting for almost two hours."

"Look Kiba, I already told you that you guys confused me for my twin..."

"BULL WE'VE NEVER SEEN HIM!" Kakashi just laughed at Naruto's outburst and at the sour faces they each threw at him.

"Well seeing how you guys don't believe me I'm leaving. Bye." He then smiled at them one last time before taking out his orange book and heading towards his car.

"I know you're not going to read and drive."

"Why not?"

"IT COULD BE US YOU KILL DOWN THE ROAD!" Kakashi just shook his head and with his back turned to them, gave them a backward wave.

The group just smiled and looked back at each other and together said, "Sakura's house."

* * *

K how was it? Sorry for any mistakes not beta read yet. PLZ comments. THANKS FOR READING AND NOW

!!...REVIEW...!!


	5. Arc II: Chapter Five: Sour

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any future new characters I add.

**Thanks Tsubaki Kuragi, Acentha1022 and Uchisuke. To answer your question Uchi, the romance isn't too far away. **

* * *

**Summery**: Life drives one in circles, whether in pairs or in trios; it moves one forward. Perhaps, it takes time to notice the things you have in front of you; to fully accept. But either way a friendship of a life time could be a love that is worth life it self. You just have to notice it, get a grasp of it. However, there are things along the way that you must live...play with until you get the feel... 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everything About You and Me**

----butIdoLOVEyoU---- 

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

!!!!...Chapter Five: Sour...!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Not beta proofed yet. Sorry for any mistakes. **

* * *

"Shut up!" Screamed an angry Sakura while throwing a slipper at Kiba, hitting him square in the face. 

"You know, he's right Sakura," stated a bored Sasuke.

Turning her torso Sakura peeled her eyes away from the screen, glaring at Sasuke. "But they _are CHEATING_."

"That's the objective," he said looking down at her from his spot on the couch. He eventually dropped the controller onto his lap after hearing Naruto scream 'WE WON!'

Sakura, none too happy, stood from the floor huffing and cursing under her breath. Sasuke eyed her as she tried to put on a slipper and marched to retrieve the other one from Kiba. Stretching he laughed as Sakura walked briskly past him a, "Stupid fuckers," never missing his ears. Shuffling forward he eyed Naruto and Kiba who debated what game to play next.

"You can't play chicken head," Kiba said. "Your partner just left," finished Naruto, grinning at the fact that they actually won against Sasuke. They had been at the game for nearly three hours, quarreling about who would break the tie and become victors.

"I'll be in the kitchen then, but don't think I don't know what you guys did."

"What?" Naruto and Kiba both asked, looking nervously at Sasuke.

"The only reason you won was because Sakura didn't know how to play and you looked up the extra cheat codes."

Naruto and Kiba laughed sheepishly while Sasuke simply looked at them. Rolling his eyes Sasuke retreated to the kitchen, leaving Kiba and Naruto to wreak havoc on the living room. _'This will give Sakura pay back,_' thought Sasuke.

Sakura sat at the counter table glaring at the spoon of ice cream in front of her. Taking a glance at Sasuke she continued to sulk in her sour mood. Sasuke only laughed at her facial expression, but was cut short when Sakura threw the ice cream lid in his direction, "Pretty violent aren't we," he teased while dogging the thrown object. Sakura said nothing, instead took a spoonful of vanilla ice cream with chocolate chip into her mouth.

"What's wrong," Sasuke asked.

"Nothing," she grumbled under her breath.

"Hey," she then yelled when Sasuke took the pint of ice cream and spoon to eat from. Frowning she sat back in her chair glaring at a spot before her with her arms crossed over her chest. Sasuke eyed the pout on Sakura's lips. He knew she wasn't in a good mood; it didn't take a genius to notice. In fact, she had been like this since yesterday, skipping out on their Friday gathering.

"I'm not Naruto so spit it or stop looking so ugly."

Snatching the ice cream from him she glared in his direction, "So don't look at me."

"Nice, but it's too hard not to when it starts getting irritating."

"So leave," she said hastily.

"You called me over, not the other way around," he stated. Sakura's angry face softened when reminded. "Sorry," she said after some time.

Sasuke flinched when the quietness was broken by Kiba's bloody cursing and Naruto's laughter.

"So you gonna talk." Sakura stared at him for a minute, absorbing how his obsidian eyes stared into her green pools. Eventually she made her way to Sasuke and took his hand in hers, leading him up the stairs and to her room, where they could talk.

"NOT ON MY BED!" She yelled after opening the door.

"Uh-oh," said Kiba after hearing Sakura. He then wince when hearing his name.

Sasuke shook his head at the scene playing out on Sakura's bed. It seemed that Akamaru was used to this that he continued humping Kaiza. "Akamaru," Sakura cried, but not even that deteriorated the dog from the task at hand.

"KIBA." She yelled again. Sasuke was laughing by this time. A minute later Kiba appeared in the room, rushing to remove Akamaru from Sakura's dog. "Better get her on birth controls," he said stepping out of the room. "Not funny," Sakura said slamming the door on Kiba's face.

Walking over she picked Kaiza of the bed and set her on the floor. Kaiza promptly ran over to the door and started whimpering, Akamaru barking from the other side of the door. "You should have let them finished," said Sasuke in between laughs, but quieted as soon as Sakura glared at him.

Sakura marched over to her bed, grumbling under her breath about how her dog gets in on the action while she tries to avoid it. Peeling the sheets of the bed she flopped down onto it and shoved a pillow onto her face, releasing a strangled yell. A minute later she looked over at Sasuke who leaned on her dresser flipping through her diary. "Find anything interesting?" Looking up Sasuke nodded at her and smirked.

"September 13, 2006," he read the date and then proceeded to read what he found interesting. "After the movies we decided to head out and eat. We stopped at a pleasant restaurant, but the pleasant ambiance was broken as soon as stupid Naruto and Sasuke started arguing. If you would ask me I think they did that for attention. Why not parade around naked, that would get them plenty..." Sasuke paused his reading and quirked an eyebrow as if contemplating the last part.

"Not to mention the stupid girl that worked there. Sasuke couldn't help being the arrogant bastard he was and proceeded to flirt with her. Stupid bitch completely forgetting about the rest of us! We actually waited until the two finished flirting to put in our orders. But what pissed me of the most was how another waiter started hitting on Neji. HELLO HE WAS HOLDING ONTO TENTEN...sheesh, dumb people..."

Sasuke stopped there and looked at a smiling Sakura.

"If it weren't for the Neji part I'd say you were jealous," he said making his way over to Sakura.

"Oh you wish. I'm not like that fake waiter."

"Yeah your right, especially her boobs," he finished with a smirk.

"I don't want to know that." Sasuke chuckled as a pillow missed him. He then sat on her bed and laid parallel from her.

"So, you gonna tell me?"

Silence

"You're obviously upset about something AND since yesterday."

"Stupid Sasori."

"What did he do now? But wait, he's always been stupid."

"Oh shut up Sasuke. You always say the same about all the guys I like."

"No not Kiba," he said smugly.

"Stop lying to your self."

"Okay, back to your gay boyfriend." Sakura turned her head to glare at him, but it fell as soon as she spoke again. "He said he broke up with me."

Sasuke stared at the way the previous glint directed at him faded from her eyes. "Well did he," Sasuke eventually asked.

"Yeah," she answered on a depressed sigh.

"Yesterday?" Inquired Sasuke

She nodded turning onto her stomach to look at the side of his face. "All because I wouldn't have sex with him, but it was I who actually broke up with him and it was on Tuesday."

"So he started spreading this yesterday," Sasuke asked turning to his side to look at her.

"Yeah."

"I told you he wasn't any good for you."

"You always say that," she said rolling her eyes.

"But wasn't I right."

"Nah- uh."

"Oh yes," he said moving a strand of her pink hair behind her ear, "but...did you want to break up with him."

"No," she said in a whisper. After some time she continued, "But he just kept pressuring me. At first I thought it was because we hadn't seen each other in a while but it's been a month since school started. I should have just let him take me," she finished with a disappointing voice.

Sasuke forced her to gaze into his eyes, "would you have regretted it." Anger lazed his question. If he'd known about Sasori pressuring Sakura for sex he would have left him incapable of performing the act. Sakura stared at Sasuke, she knew he cared about her well being and that he was angry at Sasori but she only answered his question with a shrug.

"Well if he truly _loved_ you like he said, he would have waited until you thought you were ready."

"But he was right; we had been seeing each other for nearly six months."

Sasuke sighed, "That is not the point. He kept talking about how much he cared for you and all this shit that in fact he was only after one thing. I told you from the beginning that Sasori is the type of guy who dates for sex."

"Like you're not the same," Sakura sneered.

"Yeah, but I've never committed my self into a relationship, unlike Sasori who uses it at his advantage."

"I guess your right, but you know he was a real sweat heart. Our only problem was when it came to this. He was always understanding and stuff. I guess it was just too good."

Sasuke continued to look at Sakura, she looked really depressed. "You liked him a lot didn't you?"

"Yeah," she said letting a few tears escape her eyes. Sasuke reached a hand to wipe them away, but they kept falling. "It's your entire fault," she said inching over and burrowing her face into Sasuke's chest.

"What?"

"That I'm crying. I was really mad before because of his lies and everything but you just had to make me cry about it." Sasuke remained quiet. He simply hugged her too him, letting her cry out her heart on him. His heart ached when hearing her cries. He hated it when she cried or when she was angry. Only he was allowed to make her mad, and that was when he teased her, but not to the extent where she was actually hurt. _'Sasori is really gonna get it.'_

'_She's always this helpless when it comes to love.'_

_-_

_Dear Diary,_

_I finally told him. I told him how I felt. I told him that I love him, but in the end he rejected me. He did it in the kindest way too. He simply told me that he didn't see me as anything other than a friend. I wanted to run away from everything, but he held me in his arms. For some reason I perceived the hug as something more, it was the way he held onto me. But his words were clear; he didn't like me and would never see me as anything else other than a friend. _

_Kiba doesn't love me._

_-_

After her tears had subsided she remained still in Sasuke's arms. "You know you're a good friend when your not being an ass." She said after she managed to get her voice back. Sasuke only laughed, "But you could be rather pleasant when you're not looking all ugly." Hitting his chest she pulled away from him and smiled at him. "Thanks, even though I expected you to threaten Sasori and rub it in my face."

"Well you looked to depressed and angry. But don't worry Sasori's not safe yet."

"Don't," she started sitting up, "don't tell anyone I cried over that ass but please don't say or do anything. I haven't told anyone but you."

"...I already planned his funeral."

"Ha, ha...not funny Sasuke."

"But he can't just walk around like nothing. Not after pulling the sex card on you."

"Look Sasuke, promise you'll leave Sasori alone."

"Fine, I promise but Naruto will make sure he gets my share."

"By promising you've also agreed not to tell Naruto."

"What?!" said a skeptical Sasuke, raising his voice slightly.

"You should have read the fine prints," Sakura laughed.

"There were none, besides I didn't sign a contract so..."

"Too bad, you already gave me your word."

"Fine," stated Sasuke not pleased at all. He turned his face to the door and looked at Kaiza who lay by it playing with a toy. "But you own me," he said after sometime.

"Oh really," she asked, "how?"

Sasuke was about to tell her, but as soon as he turned around he was bopped with a pillow on his face. Sakura laughed her head off at his facial expression. Taking delight in her laugh and how her face had brightened up he launched him self forward tickling her in order to keep her laughing.

"Stop" she yelled as Sasuke tickled her sides, she then called at her dog. Kaiza jumped on the bed, but instead chose to help Sasuke out by licking the side of her face. "I guess that's payback for stopping her fun with Akamaru," laughed Sasuke.

"Stop," bellowed Sakura when she could barely breathe with all the tickling. She hated it when Sasuke did this to her. He knew she was ticklish and took that as an advantage. "Okay, okay," she said when the tickling had lessened, "I'm sorry." Sasuke finally stopped and smirked at her flushed face. She was sprawled over the bed, her hair out of her messy bun while her face was strained pink from all her laughing.

"I guess I needed that," she said after sitting up, taking Kaiza into her arms.

"Trust me you did. That face from before was horrible."

"So you like it when I'm all red and smiling," she teased. Sasuke smirked, "No, I like it when there's no Sakura."

"So you're saying you would like Naruto over me," she asked poking at his chest. "Maybe," he said smugly.

"Well you know that's a lie."

"Yeah, but your still annoying."

"No I'm not." Whined Sakura

"Yes you are, because instead of scaring me you could have scared Sasori."

"How," asked Sakura.

"Well, you could have beaten him to a bloody pulp and don't say no because you've tried it on Naruto."

"You know I might just do that," she said as if she'd been enlightened. Sasuke only laughed.

"Sooooo," started Sakura after some silence, "how's the waiter."

"Dumped her right after," Sasuke stated while leaning on his elbows. Sakura looked down at him from her sitting position. She shook her head as she caught that grin edging on Sasuke's face. She knew that he was either going to say or do something stupid. "But you know I've been kind of lonely lately I might stop by her place."

"Oh please you haven't been lonely, you've only been horny." Sasuke only smirked at her and asked, "How would you know."

"You're a guy and that smirk on your face says it all."

"I guess your right. You know Sakura...you know me too well for my liking." Sakura only laughed.

"You can have Kaiza; after all she's horny too." Sasuke's smirk fell. "I'm not some sick pervert."

"Okay, maybe not sick, but you are a pervert."

"Hn." Was the only thing Sakura received from a serious Sasuke.

"But you're not really going over to her right."

"A little worried aren't we."

"No it's just that..."

"You wish it was you," Sasuke said seriously while turning his attention to her.

Sakura was about to contemplate it until she caught herself, mustering a glare she remained silent. "Ah, the silent treatment always means I'm right." he laughed. "Shut up Sasuke and you're not right."

"Hn." He smirked at her, a mischievous glint in his eyes. "You know it's okay if you want to be her," he started, moving closer to her while placing his hand on her bare thigh, "I wouldn't mind." He said his face dangerously close to hers. "You wouldn't regret it." He said this time close to her ear. His breath fanning her neck, while his finger played with the hem of her shorts that rode high on her thighs.

Sakura pushed him back when she felt him blowing on her heating skin. "Stop messing around," she said trying to hide a blush. Sasuke only laughed while leaning on his elbows again. "You're so mean," she finally huffed.

"Why, because you were actually contemplating it."

"NO I WASN'T," she yelled moving forward on her knees. Kaiza jumped down to go play with her toys. "Well you wouldn't get hasty would you?" Sakura glared hard at him. "Besides, I saw it in your face." Sakura didn't know what to say. It was true she had contemplated something along the lines, but she hadn't meant too and now Sasuke was teasing her about it. Moving his face forward, until he was several inches from hers he asked, "Was it a yes?"

Sakura's breath caught in her chest. _'Is it?'_ Shaking her head to the left she felt Sasuke place a kiss on her check before his hand sought her chin and made her look at him. "I was only joking Sakura. You don't have to get so mad about it." Sakura looked at his lips before pushing him down and standing up. He continued to laugh.

"You're a jerk Sasuke." Sasuke only smiled at her back side. "But according to your pattern you like jerks."

Sakura turned her head and glared at him, yet again. "Well Sasori and Kiba weren't this big of a jerk."

"Why because they didn't know how to get to you."

"Urghh...if you only made me feel better to tease me I suggest you stop."

"Or what," Sasuke asked hugging her from behind. Sakura wondered how he managed to creep up on her.

"I'll make sure you can't fuck again."

"But you won't get a chance." Elbowing him in the stomach she moved away from him. "Do you always have to be a jerk? You say I'm annoying but what are you."

"Fine, I'll stop bothering you, but I am not annoying."

"Sure." Sakura rolled her eyes.

"Oh and just to tell you, you were right. Naruto and Kiba were cheating."

"But I thought that was the point."

"Well let's say that it is but they got the other cheat codes that don't come with the game."

"So I was right," Sakura beamed.

"Yeah, but you wouldn't have won."

"Why not?!"

"Cuz you suck at the game." Sakura glared at him for his comment.

"Well I'm going down stairs."

"Me too."

Bending down Sakura scooped Kaiza up and opened the door. While going down the stairs she asked, "You're staying over tonight right?"

"Yeah, just so you and I can try doggy style," he said in her ear.

"Keep messing around Sasuke," she warned.

Sasuke only laughed and walked ahead of her. "Kiba I'm coming down, you better have that dog molester on a leash," yelled Sakura half way down the stairs.

"About time, we were setting up the camera to spy on all that yelling coming from upstairs."

"Hah hah hah," she said descending the stairs. Immediately Kaiza jumped from her grasp to chase Akamaru into the kitchen. "Oh that little..."

"Bitch," Sasuke finished for her, eyeing her up and down. Sakura playfully glared at him.

"Soooo," chided Naruto, "wanna play," Kiba finished.

"You two should stop doing that."

"Doing what," they asked together.

"Finishing each other's sentence," Sasuke answered while sitting on the couch. Kiba and Naruto simply looked at each other and shrugged. "So will ya," asked an eager Kiba.

"Sure," answered Sakura before Sasuke, sitting on the floor before him. "But if you guys cheat again I'll pound you." Laughing she gave Sasuke a cheesy smile before starting the game.

* * *

Yep, the rating has gone up. I feel that it's not T any more. Either way it'll go up sometime in the future.

REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!


	6. Arc II: Chapter Six: What Do You Care?

Disclaimer: Nope, not the owner of Naruto.

A/n: Big thanks to those who have reviewed! Means a lot! **  
**

* * *

**Summery**: Life drives one in circles, whether in pairs or in trios; it moves one forward. Perhaps, it takes time to notice the things you have in front of you; to fully accept. But either way a friendship of a life time could be a love that is worth life it self. You just have to notice it, get a grasp of it. However, there are things along the way that you must live...play with until you get the feel... 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everything About You and Me**

----butIdoLOVEyoU---- 

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

!!!!...Chapter Six: What do you Care?!...!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**My beta sooooooooooo rocks!!! Got this threw to me promptly!! Thanks a bunch Hersheys Rock:D **

* * *

By the time the game was tied, Sakura's cell phone rang. Rubbing her eyes, she paused the game to pick up her cell off the coffee table. Throwing it onto Sasuke she asked, "Who is it?" 

Sasuke looked at Sakura's Sidekick and told her it was from Ino. "Wonder what she wants?" She asked aloud. Shoving the controller into Sasuke's hand, she sat next to him and answered her phone.

"Hi Ino."

_-"Sakura!"-_

Sakura instantly panicked at the sound of Ino's voice. "What's wrong?"

_-"When were you planning to tell me about you and Sasori_?"- She asked in a stern voice.

Sakura immediately relaxed. She had forgotten that when it came to stuff like this Ino would always put people on edge since it was so important to her.

"Uhmmm..."

_-"WERE YOU EVEN PLANING TO TELL ME?!"-_

Sasuke eyed Sakura after hearing Ino yell from the other side. "Well...uhmm..." Snatching the phone from her, Sasuke gave Sakura back the controller so she could finish her game against Kiba.

"What do you want?" Sakura laughed at Sasuke's rudeness.

_-"Hey, I was talking to Sakura so put her back on."-_

"Too bad, she's busy right now."

_-"No she's not!"-_

"Look Ino if you already heard about it, it's true."

"WHAT'S TRUE?!" Naruto asked walking into the living room while stuffing his face with ramen.

"Nothing," chided Sakura.

_-"How would you know?"-_ Ino asked, sounding suspicious.

"She told me," he answered smugly.

_-"WHAT?!"_ Ino shrieked from the other side. _–"Was she even planning to tell me?!-_

Sasuke had to pull the phone away from his ear. "If you were going to react like this, of course not."

_-"PUT HER ON!"-_

"You have to ask nicely," Sasuke smirked. Sakura couldn't help but laugh, Sasuke never dropped his superior aura no matter the circumstances.

_-"Please Sasuke, can I talk to Sakura?"-_

"That's much better," answered Sasuke. "And yes you can speak with her. But the question is _may_ you?" By this time Sakura had taken her eyes away from the screen long enough to take her cell away from Sasuke. "Yes Ino?" she asked, Sasuke scooting over to place his ear by hers.

_-"Urghh, Sasuke can be such an ass."-_ She exclaimed loud enough for Kiba who sat several feet away to hear.

"I heard that."

_-"Good, because you are one."-_

"A sexy one," countered Sasuke, his side of the face still close to Sakura's. Sakura only laughed and eyed Sasuke.

_-"Okay, but you're a mean sexy ass_,"- Ino retaliated.

"Much better," Sasuke said as he sat back and took the controller from Sakura. She had been distracted enough that Kiba was catching up on the race.

"Okay," Sakura said standing from the couch and making her way to the kitchen.

_-"He's so conceited_."-

"But he is right," Sakura laughed, unaware of Sasuke's gaze on her. _'Hn'_ he mentally thought.

_- "Okay Sakura, sorry for the outburst but it's just that..."-_

"I understand Ino and it is true, but whatever they are saying it's a lie. It was me."

_-"You've only told Sasuke right?"-_

"Yeah."

_-"Oh okay, but you will tell the others right."-_

"Sure, but not now."

_-"Uhmm, so why did you do it."-_

"I'll tell you later, but if anyone asks it was because things weren't going well for us."

_-"Okay."-_

"So what cha doing?"

_-"I'm bored to death here."-_

"Where?"

_-"My dad was having lunch with some business people and I had to attend, so imagine how boring it must be."-_

"Aw, poor you...are you heading home or something?"

_-"Noooo, I'm still here. I'm actually in the bathroom where I got a text and I had to call you to find out if it was true."-_

"Oh god, even on Saturday school gossip is going around." Ino simply laughed on the other end of the phone.

_-"Well I have to go. I might stop by later today or maybe tomorrow."-_

"Okay, see you."

_-"Bye, and tell Sasuke to stop being such an ass."-_

"Like that would work." Ino laughed again before saying another goodbye and hanging up.

Taking the opportunity that she wasn't close to the others she sent a text message: "We need to talk." Two minutes later she received an answer, _"About?"_

"Don't play stupid, you know about what," she sent back.

"_So talk."_

"Obviously I want to see you or I would have called."

"_I'm by the park right now."_

"Fine, I'll be there in a few minutes."

"_Yeah."_

With that she headed up the stairs to change into some gray sweats, instead of her pink short shorts. Putting on her white sneakers she removed her tank top and wore pink spaghetti strapped shirt. She didn't bother doing anything else, other than running a comb through her pink locks and tying it in a simple pony tail. Taking Kaiza's leash that sat on her night stand, she walked down stairs.

Going back to Kaiza and tying the leash around her she called out, "I'm taking Kaiza for a walk," before disappearing out the door.

"She's keeping something from me," exclaimed Naruto, looking at Sasuke, knowing he knew something.

"What?" Sasuke asked.

"She told you something she didn't tell me." Naruto looked very serious. Something was wrong with Sakura and he knew it. Earlier that day he had drank the last drop of orange juice; however Sakura hadn't pounded him like she would.

"Yeah," answered Sasuke tossing the control at Naruto before standing up and stretching. "I'll be back." Naruto was not able to form a thought before Sasuke was out the door.

"Hey," shouted Naruto. Standing and pointing at the door. Naruto looked as if it the door had made a fool out of him. "He just left without telling me." Kiba on the other hand gasped, "nooo," he said his eyes budging out, "you just figured it out," he finished in a surprised mocking voice.

Naruto quickly glared at him, "he didn't tell you anything either," he mocked sounding like a five year old. "Naruto you are so stupid. I would be surprised if you knew how to count to five."

"Like you are any smarter and HEY...that's the second time someone questioned my counting abilities."

"I wonder why." Kiba sneered.

"Well for your information I do know how to count, here I'll prove it," he said annoyed while flopping down onto the couch, a hand in front of his face.

"And he has to use his fingers," Kiba murmured to Akamaru.

-

It hadn't been two minutes since Sakura left her house when she felt Sasuke's arm drape over her shoulder and ask where she was going. "I'm taking Kaiza for a walk."

"Yeah and you forgot Akamaru," his voice told her he wasn't convinced, but she played along.

"Shit, I knew I forgot something," she said smacking the palm of her right hand to her forehead.

"Maybe because you were rushing to meet with Sasori." Sakura stopped dead in her tracks, "okay so you caught me," she said looking down at the ground.

"Why are you seeing him?" Sasuke sounded a little pissed when he asked her. Sakura continued looking down; she didn't want to look at his dark gaze which was directed at her. She could tell he didn't like the idea of her going to meet with Sasori. Sakura only answered his question with a shrug.

"We need to talk." She managed to say after a while.

"And the phone wasn't an option."

Looking up at him Sakura asked, "Why are you getting mad?"

"Because can't you see he's going to try to smother you with some fake shit just to get you back." By this time Sasuke's tone had risen and his gaze locked with hers. She caught the fire, the burning anger in his dark coal gaze.

"I'm the one who wants to talk to him, so back off."

"Yeah and he's anticipating you just to throw some random lie smack in your face. Could you be any slower?"

Sakura was getting annoyed. He was making a big deal out of the simplest thing. "Well, so what if I want to be slow? So what if I want him to smother me with lies? What's it to you? I obviously didn't ask you to give me your shit, besides, your not the one in this relationship so back off." Sakura's voice was threatening, but Sasuke didn't mind any of that.

"So you're saying you would prefer to crawl back to him like his little whore." Sasuke's eyes narrowed at her challenging eyes.

"I didn't fucking say that, did I?! And...why are you making a big fuss over it?!"

"I'm not the one yelling in the middle of the street." Sasuke was right. He wasn't yelling but she was, however he was straining his voice at her.

"Don't give me that shit, because you're obviously pissed. Just because you look so cool and collected doesn't fool me".

"Look I just don't want you to become his little fuck toy."

"Well, did I say I would let him?!"

"Oh, but what you said earlier doesn't state something," he sneered at her.

"So you are trying to say I'm easy?" Sakura's eyes had widened slightly at his implications.

"Well you're making it seem that way." Catching the hand intended for his face he pulled her towards him. Holding her close and releasing her hand to catching her arm.

"I dare you." Sasuke told her.

Matching his hard stare, she shoved at his chest, but he barely moved. Yanking her forearms out of is grasp, she moved backwards. She watched him stare at her. His face blank, but his obsidian dark eyes clouded with anger, his fists were curled at his side.

"Why are you so angry?!" She asked in a softer tone, but she was still angry.

"Because I know Sasori and he's going to fuck with your mind. The fucker has no pride that as soon as you get there he'll be on his knees begging for you to take him back."

"What's wrong with begging on your knees?"

"That shows you have no dignity. What, you don't think it's okay, do you?" A tone of sarcasm laced with anger was all she could capture from him.

"So what if I do?"

"So do it now."

"Why should I?"

"You see, you don't find it easy to degrade yourself for the likes of others."

"For a jerk like you, why should I?"

"Yeah, because you're the holy goddess who would accept any punk on his knees."

"I didn't fucking say that," she yelled in his face. The fire in her eyes rivaling his.

"You'd be a fool if you took him back."

"Let me be a fool then," she said turning and storming from him. Sasuke wasn't taking that, though. He followed right after her, catching her elbow and turning her around. Sakura yelled in frustration as Sasuke kept her in place with a hand at her waist and another on her upper arm. Instantly Kaiza started barking, but as soon as Sasuke glared down at her she remained quiet. "You are not going to him," Sasuke declared through clenched teeth.

"Who's going to stop me...you?" She tried getting out of his grip but he only held her tighter, bringing her closer to his strong chest, "Sakura, listen," he said after trying to calm himself and watching her try to wiggle free. Her pink hair was flying hazardless as she shook from side to side. Her face was pink from her constant yelling and anger. Her green orbs, burning with a fire within them, which matched his.

"What," she finally exploded in his face when she couldn't get out of his grip, "Just leave me alone! If I want to go see him, so be it. I didn't ask for you to meddle in my business, so like I said before: BACK THE FUCK OFF!" She finished barking in his face. Letting go of her arm, he clamped it over her mouth, keeping her quiet while pinning her against a fence with his body.

"I said listen," but Sakura wouldn't submit. She shook her face side to side and when he wouldn't free her mouth, she bit into his hand. Sasuke immediately removed his hand, but he didn't remove himself from her. Not even to cradle his stinging hand from her bite. She saw the frustration etched on his face from her noncooperation, but how could she cooperate when she was mad at him?

If he were a friend, he would have let her go to Sasori. He would have understood her situation, but instead he was giving her some lame shit that she was aware off herself. She was really angry at the fact that he was making such a big deal about it, not to mention he practically called her easy. _'He's never like this,_' she thought. '_Why is he so angry? This would only happen if it involved him.'_ She was puzzled about his actions.

Heaving a sigh onto her face, he closed his eyes for a couple of seconds. Sakura took the opportunity to calm herself. Looking down at Kaiza she saw the dog's confusion and hesitation. Kaiza was obviously confused as to what to do under these circumstances. She knew that Sasuke wasn't a threat, but she didn't understand why he had yelled at the both of them. The dog was used to them arguing, but it always ended in laughter or Sasuke on the floor, with a pink print over his cheek. It had never been something like this, with no sarcasm in either's remarks.

"You can let go of me," Sakura said when Sasuke had not moved and his eyes remained closed.

"Listen, you either come back with me or I'll tell Naruto."

"But I have to talk to him."

"Use the phone," he said opening his eyes to look down on her.

"But..."

"I'm serious."

Seeing his serious face, Sakura knew Sasuke wouldn't let her go, even if she tried leaving. "Fine, but I don't see the harm when all I wanted to do was beat him for lying about the break up." Sasuke's stoic face nearly fell to one of disbelief. _'I thought she wanted to get back with him.'_

"Move," she finally said bringing him back to attention. Stepping back, he saw her slip from his grasp, an angry look set on her face while she stomped away.

-

That night, Sasuke didn't stay over like he usually did. Instead he went home a few hours after returning Sakura home. The tension between them was enough to drive him crazy, that and Naruto was being a pain trying to figure out what had happened between them. He didn't feel like talking to anyone after that with the stupidity, he committed.

* * *

REVIEW PEOPLE!! 


	7. Arc II: Chapter Seven: Why is it?

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any future new characters I add.

A/N: Lol...thanks for the reviews! You guys rock! Reading them again makes me smile.

* * *

**Summery**: Life drives one in circles, whether in pairs or in trios; it moves one forward. Perhaps, it takes time to notice the things you have in front of you; to fully accept. But either way a friendship of a life time could be a love that is worth life it self. You just have to notice it, get a grasp of it. However, there are things along the way that you must live...play with until you get the feel... 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everything About You and Me**

----butIdoLOVEyoU---- 

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

!!!!...Chapter Seven: Why is it?...!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Beta'd by the wonderful Hershey's Rock! **

* * *

Reaching home, Sasuke didn't even bother with dinner. He was too tired to deal with anything; he didn't even bother with Itachi's remarks or his mother's calls. He simply strode up the stairs, making his way to his room. 

When Mikoto heard her son's door slam shut, she jumped to her feet ready to go to him. Both her husband and Itachi held her back. "I suggest you leave him alone," Fugaku said.

"Yeah, let him get over things first," Itachi chided.

"Get over what," asked both a puzzled and worried Makoto. Itachi simply looked at her, leaning back into his chair. She waited patiently, but it seemed that the boy was mocking her. Being right behind him, she whacked him over the head and as soon as she did he spilled what he was withholding from her. "Sakura," he hissed rubbing the back of his head. His father chuckled. If it wasn't for the fact that he respected his father he would have snapped at him like he usually did when Sasuke laughed at him.

Mikoto relaxed a little after hearing Sakura's name. Obviously they had gotten into another argument. If she were someone else she would have mistaken them for a couple. They were always arguing with one another and in the blink of an eye they were chasing after each other like the little kids they used to be. But she wasn't fully relaxed though, it had been a very long while since Sasuke came home mad after an argument with either Naruto or Sakura. They usually made up right after the dispute that she was concerned over the issue. Was it really Sakura?

"Itachi, how do you know this?" Mikoto couldn't help but look at him suspiciously. Itachi hadn't been with his little brother the whole day, and he definitely hadn't spent anytime with the Uzumaki twins. He had come back yesterday, for a short visit.

The smirk that had disappeared from his features after being whacked reappeared. "When I went to do your errands I saw them near her house in a heated argument."

Mikoto sighed audibly. "Those two will never change." She was ready to go into detail about all the argument they've gotten into until Itachi asked, "Are they dating?"

"No...why?" She gave him another suspicious look.

"Well Sasuke was all over her and from what I was able to hear he didn't want her to meet with someone."

Fugaku lowered his news paper to pay attention to what Itachi was going on about. "But you know there's nothing wrong with that, it's just that he sounded so possessive when he said it. Jealous, I would say."

Mr. and Mrs. Uchiha both looked at each other before shaking their heads. "Itachi quit lying."

"I'm not dad; honestly, I'm just stating what I saw."

"Well maybe you're overdoing your seeing," countered his mother. "Besides Sasuke and Sakura are good friends, he thinks of her as his sister," she then scoffed, "and if they were to go out, you _do not_ want to be around."

Itachi only shrugged, they didn't believe him so what was the point of rationalizing. Besides, he knows what he saw. He admits though, he was not able to hear a lot, but Sasuke telling her she couldn't go see _him_, whoever that was. _'Hn, little brother getting possessive, not to mention jealous too. This is something worth my teasing.'_

Standing up from the table, he tried making his way up the stairs until his father's stern voice called his attention. "Itachi, if your going up to tease him I suggest you sit back down and tell us about your little escapades with Amara."

Itachi nearly chocked, _'He knows?"_ The first thought that ran through his head. "Come here Itachi and now." _'He's even ordering me. Oh man he's lucky that he's family.' _Itachi never liked being ordered around, especially when it was to discuss something that shouldn't concern the rest of them.

Huffing under his breath he took the last few steps back to his chair and forcefully sat in it, his arms crossed over his chest while he stoically stared ahead of him. He stiffened when hearing his mother's laughter while hugging him. "You know Itachi; it's wise to keep everything that happens in the office there if you don't want us to find out."

"Especially when you are working in my company," added his father. Itachi's glare intensified, but even if he was not looking at either of his parents, it was intended at them for taking joy in his personal life, especially in something they weren't supposed to know...yet.

-

"Morning sleeping beauty," Itachi teased when seeing Sasuke rounding the hall to enter the kitchen.

"Morning," Sasuke answered in a gruff voice, not bothering to start an early insult with Itachi.

"Aren't you a little too old for that Itachi," questioned his mother from the stove. Obviously meaning Itachi's teasing manner.

"Will you have breakfast with us Sasuke?"

"Hn."

"Okay, give me a minute to set out your plate."

"So where were you all of yesterday?" Itachi asked while sipping from his orange juice.

"Formulating a way to keep you quiet for the rest of your life," Sasuke answered, a hand over his eyes with his head thrown back.

"What, sleeping beauty didn't have enough sleep?"

"Shut the fuck up Itachi...I swear..."

"Sasuke, watch that language."

"I suggest you do," his father said from behind him. Itachi smirked at him while continuing to eat his breakfast. Sasuke was ready to lash at him, but his father didn't tolerate any violence in the house, especially at the table. Sitting back in his chair, he stared ahead of him, his mind blank while he seemingly stared into nothingness.

"Where were you Sasuke?" Mikoto asked, setting a plate of bacon toast and eggs with orange juice before the stoic Uchiha. He only answered with an 'around', not bothering to elaborate.

"Did you stop by Naruto's house?" She was being very nice right now, like she usually was, but her niceness wouldn't get through to him. In a gruff tone he answered, "No."

"Oh I thought you were since you left early yesterday and didn't come back until around eight."

"Hn," was the only response she got as he attempted to eat, but didn't have the appetite.

"Are you going to eat, baby?"

"I'm not hungry."

"Well if you weren't going to eat why didn't you say so? You could have prevented your mother all that trouble of setting a plate for you." Sasuke refrained from rolling his eyes since he felt his father's gaze on him. Looking at Itachi's smirking face, he stood to leave.

"Sasuke, at least drink your juice." He did and only for her sake since she sounded worried.

-

Reaching his room Sasuke looked at the watch, 7:20. Right now, he would be on his way to pick up Naruto and Sakura, but not today. He had already showered; all he needed to do was put on his shirt and get his book bag. Stuffing his books, he reached for a white shirt and exited the room. "I'm leaving," he said taking a glance at his cell phone, 7:28.

'_I guess I'll be early.'_

-

By the time Sakura made it to first period, she was ten minutes late. If it weren't for Naruto, who spilled ramen over his shirt and wouldn't leave without finding something orange to wear, she would have been in school several minutes after Sasuke's call. Thinking she was Naruto, he simply told her that he'll meet them at school.

All eyes looked at her as soon as she entered the class room.

"Ah, Sakura you're late."

"Gomen, Shizune-sensei." Shizune simply nodded her head before turning to the papers on her desk.

Walking towards the back of the classroom, she took a quick look at Sasuke who looked at her. She took her seat next to him and opened her physics book. Glancing at the board, she read the assignment due at the end of the period. _'At least this won't make it awkward,'_ she thought, looking at the amount of work she needed to hand in.

With another glance around the room, she caught sight of Hinata trying to stifle a laugh at a flirting Kiba with the girl in front on him. She also noticed one of Sasuke's fangirls looking in her direction, obviously at Sasuke. She stole a quick look at him from the corners of her eyes. He was looking out the window, but unknown to her he was looking at her reflection.

-

"Sakura."

Turning around, Sakura noticed Tenten coming out of the girl's locker room. "Hi Tenten."

"Hi," she waved walking side by side with Sakura.

"Do you think Anko will over due it this time?"

"When doesn't she?" Sakura asked.

Tenten smile and then looked at Sakura. "I was surprised you didn't tag along with Sasuke yesterday. He spent most of the day with Neji and me."

Stopping by the bench Sakura answered, "I'm sure you were both wishing he wasn't there," she said with a grin on her face.

"That's not true." Tenten defended.

"So why are you blushing." Sakura taunted. Tenten playfully glared until she heard someone screech Sakura's name...it was Ino.

"Sakura...Sakura. I'm _so_ sorry!" She wailed running the short distance to them.

Sakura was thrown onto her bottom with an indignant 'humph' Ino on top of her saying how sorry she was.

"Ino, it's okay." Sakura tried to reason even though she wasn't sure why Ino was apologizing. It was definitely not for throwing her on her bottom.

"Ino I said its okay," she said trying to retreat from the death grip Ino called a hug.

"_Ino_," She said in a stern voice while Tenten had to pry her off Sakura. Ino gave her puppy eyes. "I am really, _really_ sorry." She apologized again.

"What for Ino?"

"For not being there with you. I mean I said I would come over on Saturday but I was too tire and yesterday dad wanted to spend some time together before he went on a business trip. I just couldn't say no to him. But now I feel real bad for leaving a friend in despair." Ino said taking a huge breath to continue her rant; Sakura cut her short with laughter.

"You're real funny Ino." She said in between laughs. Tenten confused about what was happening, Hinata too--who had joined them recently.

"Sakura you're laughing." Stated a shocked Ino.

"Yeah, I mean...thanks for worrying but I wasn't in a life death situation. We broke up, it wasn't _your_ fault." Sakura took one last laugh before looking at Ino.

"Broke-up?" Hinata and Tenten asked simultaneously.

"Oh...right, sorry for not telling you. Sasori and I broke up." Both Hinata and Tenten were confused. "But I thought..."

"To make it simple, it was the sex issue."

"Oh." Hinata caught on. Tenten however looked unsure. "But you look fine with it."

"Well I'm not going to waste my tears on him. I took all of yesterday to think and I noticed that I made the right decision." She smiled at them.

"Oh," they all said.

"Wait...you guys didn't hear." Ino was shocked. Hinata and Tenten simply shock their heads.

"Well that's a once in a life time."

"True, seeing how we broke up on Tuesday."

"No wonder you seem so fine," Tenten said. "It wasn't that recent like I thought."

"No, I basically had time to deal with this whole shit."

"But, y-you didn't seem depressed about it until Friday."

"Hinata's right." Ino agreed.

"That's because he started spreading it that day."

"Have you spoken to him?"

"That's another story."

"I wanna know," Ino whined.

"Later."

Sakura sat on the floor, but promptly looked up at Tenten when she noticed something.

"Tenten!" She nearly yelled.

"What," asked an alarmed Tenten?

"Where are your shorts," Sakura asked in a teasing manner causing Tenten to instantly blush.

"They're on."

"But those are short shorts, not _boy_ short." Sakura said making her point.

"Well..."

"Trying to flaunt your stuff for someone?" Ino chided.

"Neji," Hinata replied meekly.

"How are things going between the two of you," Ino asked refereeing to their almost one month relationship.

Tenten nodded not having the voice to speak, her nod indicating a good.

"Don't you just LOVE him?" Ino shouted. Tenten hissed under her breath and nudged Sakura with her foot. Her way of telling them the guys were coming over and they needed to drop the subject.

"Who loves who," Kiba asked.

"My foot in your mouth," Ino answered while Sakura laughed at her seriousness.

"Ouch," Kiba said making himself comfortable next to Sakura. A second after he was seated Tenten rushed off saying something about talking to Anko. Sakura smirked knowing Tenten was too embarrassed to be around Neji at the moment.

"Don't the short shorts allow us to see Tenten's fabulous legs and ass?" Sakura looked up at Neji who had been watching Tenten since she left.

"I knew there was a queer side to Ino."

"Oh shut up," she yelled attempting to kick Naruto but missed, hitting Shikamaru who got in the way.

"Troublesome." He sighed when Ino's foot connected with his thigh, stinging slightly. Ino was about to chase after Naruto but Anko blew her whistle. "Okay attendance is over. I want everyone at the starting line in one minute. We'll begin with 25 laps around the gym.

"I wonder if Kakashi could keep up with her," Kiba asked.

"Yes he can," Anko said walking past them while suggestively smiling. They all groaned.

"Did you have to ask a troublesome question?"

"But I meant at racing..."

"Sure you did."

"About time you spoke TEME."

"Quiet dobe," both he and Sakura said.

-

The rest of the day had gone smoothly, expect for the protest due to an unannounced test on an uncovered topic for English. Kakashi obviously wanted to read his book. During lunch the gang of nine ate lunch with out arguing over a random topic, miraculously saving every one from another food fight between Naruto and Kiba.

-

"I'm hungry" said Naruto hopping into the back seat of Sakura's convertible.

"When aren't you," she asked placing her belonging on the passenger seat.

"So what are we doing today," Kiba asked walking up to the girls and Naruto.

"Don't you guys have basketball practice," Ino asked.

"Nope, coach gave us the day off.

"Oh, but you should still be practicing," Tenten advised him.

"We don't need practice," Kiba proclaimed. "We have Sasuke and Neji on the team..."

"And ME!"

"Yeah you too." Kiba said making faces, Naruto not able to see.

"So what are we doing?"

"We could..." Sakura was cut short by Ino.

"You guys go do something productive. The girls and I need to talk."

"What? Don't know what to wear," asked Sasuke coming into the parking lot with Neji and Shikamaru.

Neji smirked while Shikamaru looked bored out of his mind.

"As a matter a fact...no. It's something important."

"Oh make up...I see."

The girls laughed at Kiba's stupidity. He sounded so serious about it too.

"Look I'll give Tenten a ride so we'll go in my car. Hinata could ride with Sakura and the rest of you scram."

"So it's about that menstruating crap," Naruto asked hopping out of the back seat.

"Yeah...whatever, anything to get you moving.

* * *

Thanks for reading! Review! 


	8. Arc II: Chapter Eight: Burnt Glass

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot and any future new characters I add.

**THANKS TO THOSE WHO HAVE REVIEWED! MEANS A LOT!  
**

* * *

**Summery**: Life drives one in circles, whether in pairs or in trios; it moves one forward. Perhaps, it takes time to notice the things you have in front of you; to fully accept. But either way a friendship of a life time could be a love that is worth life it self. You just have to notice it, get a grasp of it. However, there are things along the way that you must live...play with until you get the feel... 

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

**Everything About You and Me**

----butIdoLOVEyoU----

00000000000000000000000000

000000000000

!!!!...Chapter Eight: Burnt Glass...!!!!

**0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000**

* * *

**Thanks to my wonderful beta!!**

* * *

The girls were on Sakura's bed. After parting with the guys, they stopped at a convenience store to pick up magazines, junk food and Sakura's favorite...chocolate. Naruto had stayed over with the guys since Sasuke convinced them to practice. 

"You know, I wanted to see them practice."

"Why? You didn't get enough of Neji yesterday."

"Shut-up Sakura, we were finishing our economics project." Tenten hissed embarrassed.

"Oh, but having him over all day was a dream come true." Tenten looked away from Sakura's dreamy face, a blush claiming her face. Instead she chose to talk with Hinata.

"So Hinata, anything out of ordinary?"

"Oh, uhm..."

"You know what we should do," Ino interrupted. "This," she said pointing at the title to one of the magazine pages.

"On who?"

"Don't sound too alarmed Sakura, we should all do it."

"Count me out." Tenten proclaimed.

"You can't back out! Come on, don't you want Neji's attention. I mean you already have it, but with a make over he'll be all over you. Sakura...you'll do it right?!"

"For what? I don't need to please anyone," came her non-caring attitude.

"On the contrary," beamed Ino, sitting next to Sakura at the headboard, trying to convince her friend. "Now that you got rid of the loser, which reminds me of the avoided topic, you need to seek other guy's attention."

"You think," Sakura asked, sparkles in her eyes as she looked at Ino with a smile plastered on her face.

"Of course."

"I don't want to do it." Sakura told her, her fake expression gone.

"What?! But..." frantically looking around, she remembered Hinata. "You'll do it Hinata...right?"

Hinata didn't want to do it, but she couldn't say no to a friend especially when they were pleading. Besides maybe...

"Leave Hinata out of this. She looks too adorable to go under one of your hideous transformations." Hinata flushed at the compliment Sakura gave her. She never had the self esteem to think herself pretty. But she couldn't help and think that with the transformation Naruto would notice her.

"But Hinata..."

"And don't you dare say Naruto will notice her. You know the boy is dense, besides, I don't trust your make over."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Ino huffed.

"You'll turn us into the exact opposite," said a non-amused Tenten.

"Yep, you'll make Tenten all girlish, you'll turn our cute Hinata into a sluttish whore and you'll turn me into a monster."

"Right, because you're an angel," Ino huffed under her breath, mad that they killed her joy.

"Of course I am."

"Fine, onto something new."

"Like what," asked Tenten looking up from a sports magazine and rolling onto her back.

"Uhmm...Neji!" All the killed joy was returning with one of her favorite topics. Tenten, however sighed, they could never leave her alone.

"What do you want to talk about him for?"

"Entertain us."

"With what?"

"Oh, I don't know...how far have you guys explored your relationship?"

Tenten turned red, rivaling the color of a tomato. "Hey, why are you picking on me? What about you?"

"What about me," asked a puzzled Ino?

"Please Ino; you must have a thing for Shikamaru. You're always starring at him and lately you haven't berated him much."

"Well how do I say this...I like the guy."

"You see and Neji wouldn't believe me!"

The girls gave Tenten a weird look for her outburst. "Gomen, it's just that a couple of weeks a go I pointed out how much you would agree with Shika and Neji said that it could be a sign or maybe you were maturing." Understanding spread across the girls face.

"I had a weird feeling too," Sakura added shortly. "I always meant to ask, but I had my own dilemmas."

"Oh yeah..." Ino said remembering. "That's what I meant to tell you before you got me all hyped about France."

"That was a while ago."

"Yep, that's why you're going to tell us about that other story of yours."

"I was trying to avoid that," Sakura chuckled.

"Well you won't so out with it!"

"Where do I start?" Sakura asked pondering on what to tell them.

"Uh...how about the reason for not confronting the dumb fuck?"

"Oh_that_, well I meant to until Sasuke stopped me from going. He even threatened to tell Naruto if I didn't go back home with him."

"What?! If anything he should be on your side."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Instead, he said something about being stupid if I took him back. I didn't even mean too!"

"Rewind...so you told Sasuke about breaking up with Sasori and to my understanding it happened on Tuesday and he started spreading some rumor about it on Friday." Ino paused to make sure she was correct. She then continued when Sakura nodded. "Okay, so I got that down, what I DON'T understand is how he didn't do anything. Knowing Sasuke, you should be telling us of how Sasori was hospitalized."

"I made him promise that he wouldn't say or do anything until I told the rest of you. I was actually waiting for a while so that when Naruto does find out he doesn't do something irrational."

The girls nodded understanding what she meant with Naruto. He was so protective of her that he'd do the unthinkable to keep his sister safe and happy, not to mention Sasuke was the same way.

Sakura was about to speak when she was interrupted by Tenten. "You got mad at Sasuke, didn't you?"

"Yeah, he should have taken my side!"

"That explains why the both of you didn't speak all day. The side glances were disturbing though."

"Side glances? Disturbing?" Sakura asked a quizzical look on her face.

Tenten nodded. "Shikamaru noticed it too, even Neji commented on it."

"On what?" Sakura asked, a little hyped. For some reason, she wanted to know about the side glances.

"Well when you weren't looking Sasuke would just stare at you...you did the same too, but I don't know, it was different with Sasuke."

'_Different?'_ Sakura thought in her head. _'He has been acting kind of weird lately. I thought I was the only one, but since the girls saw it too...'_

"Have you noticed anything different in Sasuke?" Sakura just had to ask, she wanted to know if she was the only one noticing the little odd differences in Sasuke.

"Yeah Hinata, Ino and I talked about that..."

"Talked about what?" Sakura was beginning to get confused.

"About Sasuke."

"And?" Sakura was getting a little irritated with their non explanatory answers.

"We kind of notice this pattern, Neji pointed it out though and I asked Hinata and Ino."

"Asked what?!"

The girls looked at the eager and slightly irritated girl.

"For one thing the way Sasuke acts towards your boyfriends or crushes." Hinata started off.

"We didn't notice this until recently." Ino added.

"Okay, if you haven't_ noticed_ I'm dying to know what you guys are talking about, so could you please stop beating around it and spit it out."

Ino was about to tell her, but Tenten decided she should do it. "It was the week we returned to school and I stayed with Neji to help him put the gym stuff away. I happened to ask him about Sasuke. He told me that Sasuke had gotten into a fight and stuff and couldn't return to the group for another week..."

"He got into a fight?" Sakura asked, not knowing of such thing.

"That's what I said too. Neji was the only other person to know and word didn't spread. It happened the week before you and Naruto returned. The fact that he was a student and had this fight with Sasori close to school boarders got him in trouble."

"He fought with SASORI?! WHAT..."

"Listen. Neji doesn't know why they fought either, but they did. By the time he got there Sasori was injured pretty badly."

"That's why he was out that first week." Sakura tried to conclude Sasori's absence that first week.

"Yeah."

"But he told me he was on vacation."

"I don't know the cause...nobody knows, but him and Sasuke."

"Maybe that's why Sasuke didn't want me to go to Sasori; he was scared that he'd tell me about the fight."

"Doubt it." Ino stated.

"Huh?"

"One question, Sakura. Did Sasuke give you any justified reason of why he didn't want you to go see Sasori?"

"Well he did and he didn't. It was all too weird. He was making such a big deal about this."

"That brings us to point two." Tenten added with a small smile.

Ino decided to clarify this, at least their conclusion. "So I managed to make Tenten tell me what she talked about with Neji...I couldn't believe it at first. So we reached this conclusion: Sasuke likes you and he's jealous."

Sakura couldn't help but laugh. "You guys are funny. Now stop playing games." Noticing their serious faces, she noticed that they weren't playing and that they strongly believed in their conclusion.

"Okay guys, that's just absurd. Sasuke could have any girl he wants why would he be jealous of Sasori."

"Yes, he could have any girl he wants and has he committed...no. What he really wants is you."

"Okay guys, you are starting to freak me out," Sakura moved of the bed and walked across the room. She stopped in front of her window; the seriousness the girls were emitting was suffocating.

"Why, because you know it's the truth?"

"It's not Ino and you know it."

"You want it to be...wouldn't you?"

"No, why would I want that."

"That's the same thing we thought. Why you?" Ino paused, looking at Sakura who still had her back towards them. "Well, your pretty, smart, funny, and just such a good person...why wouldn't he?"

"Sasuke doesn't' date girls like me." Sakura tried to rationalize.

"Correction, Sasuke hasn't _dated_. And maybe it's because he can't find another girl like you."

"That's bull," Sakura said turning around. "There are better looking girls than me and way smarter too. Sasuke would have said something if he truly liked me."

"No he wouldn't. Not when he knew of your infatuation for other guys. He's a jerk and stuff, but he considered your preferences and it wasn't him."

Sakura didn't know what to say. The girls were just talking gibberish, they had gotten high on the candy and with the lack of imagination they started to create this stupid reason as to why Sasuke fought Sasori, her being the reason.

"We even thought that he never said anything because he didn't want to realize it."

"You too Hinata...they brained washed you with this crap too?" Sakura asked dumb founded.

"But he's never liked anyone you like...haven't you noticed?" Hinata asked.

"I liked Kiba for along time and they get along well."

"Yeah, we got stuck with that part, but what explains Sasuke not liking Sai."

"Uh...hello, they simply don't hit off well."

"No Sakura. Sai liked you and Sasuke knew."

"Sai liked me...?" Sakura was really disorientated now.

"Yep," Ino nodded with Tenten. "We all knew Sai liked you. He told Shikamaru once and Sasuke made Shika promise not to tell anyone."

"How do you know then?" Sakura asked, her gaze narrowed at Ino.

"I was hiding in the room when Sasuke was talking to Shikamaru."

Sakura gave her a suspicious look. "Sakura, it's not that hard to notice if you paid attention. We've all been friends for such a long time and yet, when it comes to you he's always so protective and stuff. If anything he should treat us girls the same."

"Haven't you heard of best friends being soul mates?" Tenten asked.

"Yes, but..."

"It happened between Neji and me."

"You've liked him since the beginning."

"The same way with you. In this case Sasuke is me and you're Neji."

"But Neji liked you."

"Yes and it took time for him to accept it. He even told me he preferred my friendship over anything. He didn't want to mess up along the way and have our links broken, that's why he never once thought of proceeding into a relationship with me."

"Have you ever thought about dating Sasuke?" Hinata asked her.

"No," she declared, but in an instant her face flushed remembering Sasuke's words a few days ago.

"Oh shit."

The other girls just smiled at Sakura's realization. Noticing the girls smiling, Sakura decided that she would prove them wrong.

"No, it's not that. It's just that the other day I was contemplating one of his remarks."

"And that was?"

Sakura looked at Ino's smirking face. "You know, one of his _fresh_ remarks."

"Yeah, that's another point. I sometimes think he's serious when he directs his perverted ideas at you." Tenten and Hinata agreed with Ino.

'_She does make sense. Sometimes I think he's serious too, but he always plays it off.'_ Just when Sakura was ready to wave the topic off her mind echoed...**plays it off**.

Her eyes widened at the realization. _'Perhaps he does like me...'_ before her thoughts supported what the girls were saying, Ino interrupted them.

"Those were your words Sakura." _'She's right,'_ Sakura thought. _'I said the same thing about Neji.'_

Sighing in defeat she walked over to the bed and laid on it. Ino lay next to her while Hinata gently caressed her hair. "You've never actually thought about seeing yourself with Sasuke other than friends." Hinata asked.

"I did, but that was back when we were younger. I then met Kiba and I tried to focus my attention on him. Besides, even though he was a pain, I preferred his company as a friend."

"And just minutes ago you wouldn't believe that. But you thought about this before meeting Kiba?"

Lifting her face of the pillow, she nodded at Ino.

"Wow Sakura, you've been living in denial." Sakura arched one of her shapely eyebrow at her.

"If it weren't Kiba who came by conveniently it could have been Shika, Neji, Sai, any one else."

"What are you going on about?"

"What Ino means is that you used Kiba to distract your mind from Sasuke. You spent your time wanting to get closer to him to avoid any feeling for Sasuke, that in fact you did a good job at convincing yourself that you didn't like Sasuke, that you also did a good job at believing you liked Kiba."

"But I did!" Sakura defended.

"Yes, you did. Though, were your feelings the same as they were for Sasuke at some point?"

"You know what I also noticed," Ino blurted out. "Sakura's list has been pretty extensive. She adds every cute guy she sees and when she wants to avoid her feeling for Sasuke she picks out her so called crush."

Tenten pondered over it and agreed. "And to connect it with our Sasuke theorem, Sasuke's never liked any of them."

"How couldn't we notice this before?" Ino squealed in her hands.

"Sasuke and Sakura did such a good job at acting that they had us convinced."

"How did we end up here?" Sakura wondered aloud, feeling a killer headache coming about.

"The side glances." Tenten answered her.

"Uh...that's another thing. He's always had this special way of looking at Sakura."

"Okay, I get it," Sakura said shooting up from bed. "We could go on forever. However, this is just a theorem and there's a possibility that I wasn't the case."

Hinata nodded in agreement. Tenten thought it over, while Ino remained positive. "Look, the only reason why Kiba's around us is because he wasn't honest to you either. He did like you but I think he knew that for you it would always be Sasuke and for Sasuke it would always be you."

"Kiba liked me?!" She was really shocked.

"Yeah." Hinata murmured. "He came to me once and even though I promised him, he told me that in fact he did like you, but he was no match for Sasuke. He didn't even know that Sasuke liked you or you him, but he had this gut feeling that it wouldn't work out between the both of you."

Sakura sat speechless. _'Why does it feel like I've been looking through burnt glass and not a clear one like the rest of the guys? Have I really been living in denial with my feelings for Sasuke or...'_

"Okay guys. You can quit putting stuff in my head." Sakura said, almost breaking down in front of her friends with her realization, but wanting to suppress them.

* * *

--gasp--

O.o

OMG!! I wonder what happens next?


	9. Change in story

Hello,

It's been a very, very long time since I updated. I understand if I've lost most of my fans (if not all).

I am writing this note to let my readers know that because fanfiction will delete all stories rated M. I have removed all compromising chapters and changed the story ratings. For the next few days (or weeks) I will be transferring my stories to my lj community (love _ solstice DOT livejournal DOT com (no spaces between the underscore)). I will first post those that are completed in the order they were published. I will publish the original story along with an edited version. There's a lot of editing that needs to be done. Some stories will undergo grammatical changes, while others will be written in a new style with possible omissions or additions of scenes.

If you are willing to continue reading from me (even if I've been neglecting you and my stories) I look forward to seeing you at my community. For all questions and concerns you are free to PM me.

Sorry for being a lame author!

Sincerely,

butIdoLOVEyoU


End file.
